30 Kisses for Aerrow and Piper
by The.Guiding.Star
Summary: Hi Storm Hawk faithfuls! I'm Lady Azar, and this is my first set of 30 Kisses! Please R&R I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! 12th Kiss: Radarr's Point of View/ 13th Kiss: Sweet Dreams/ 14th Kiss: Blackout
1. Front Page

Hey everyone!!! 'Tis me, Lady Azar. My niece Caceia; better known as IceQueenofTsurugi, and I have recently become hooked on Storm Hawks. They're freakin' AWESOME:D Anyway, here's a little something on our favorite Sky Knights.

The 30 Kisses series is a traditional piece in FanFiction that features a boy-girl couple from a certain topic (Naruto, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter, etc.). Always romantic, with 'kisses' being of varied rating. An author or authoress dedicates him or herself to writing thirty oneshots about that couple. At the end of the series of oneshots, the author usually takes a poll of, you guessed it, 30 votes to see which 'kiss' was the best. 30 Kisses are always something good to read, and lots of fun to write:)

I am honored to present the first set of 30 kisses for the most popular couple in Storm Hawks: Aerrow and Piper!!! My writing isn't the best, so mild (emphasis on MILD) flames will be taken.

Oh, and one more thing, if you support and/or LOVE FinnxDove, please tell me, m'kay :D

**1****st Kiss: Speckleberries**


	2. 1st Kiss: Speckleberries

**  
**ENJOY:)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. Asaph Fipke does.

* * *

Piper was a busy girl. It seemed that she always had something to do: invent and tinker with new crystals, practice her Sky Fu, concoct the BEST…PLAN…EVER!!! She was always working, and would lock herself in her room for hours; she spent little time with her squad mates, especially if they went surfing and snorkeling in Tropica (oh, how she hated the name!).  
But of all the things she could have done with Aerrow, she decided to eat speckleberries with him.  
They took a cloudy afternoon to relax on the deck of the _Condor_ that had landed near a park. Aerrow placed down a tray that held a bowl of speckleberries, a bowl of cream, some napkins, and two glasses of water.  
When he sat down and looked over at her, he smiled a playful, gentle, teasing smile that Piper found simple, yet beautiful. She forced herself to look away and instead study the little snack that she was about to share with her leader.  
The berries were small and round, each being the size of a baby's fist. The pattern was similar to that of a gull's egg, except they were red with white splotches. These were the sweetest kind; she couldn't begin to understand why he'd want to share such a treat with her.  
"Well?"  
"Huh?"  
"Won't you eat first?", he asked.  
"Uh, no", she mumbled, keeping her head down to hide her growing blush. "You can go ahead."  
He gave her a slightly puzzled look before picking up a berry, dipping it into the bowl of thick cream, then biting off the dripping end. He motioned for her to do the same; slowly, she followed his process, but instead of biting off the creamy end as he did, she popped the whole berry in her mouth.  
"You swallowed the berry whole."  
She gave him the same look he gave her when she refused to eat first.  
"Is that a problem?"  
"Technially, no, but c'mon Piper", Aerrow replied as he reached for another berry. "What's the rush?"  
"I have things to do."  
"Piper, please, you always have things to do. Finn may be a bit stupid…"  
"A bit?"  
"Okay, okay, _really _stupid. Finn may be really stupid, but he's showing some common wisdom when he says, 'You need to relax, even if just once.'"  
She immersed herself in thought. She did work hard, but she loved her work. _Still_, she thought as she swirled her berry in the bowl of cream, _I haven't spent much time with my squad mates. I'll stay, but only for a few minutes or so.  
_But time flies, they say. And a few minutes became an hour.  
Piper seemed to be enjoying her self, though. She followed Aerrow's method of enjoying speckleberries ("Radarr likes to eat them slowly"), and savored the taste of the sweet juices dissolving with the thick cream in her mouth.  
In the middle of their feast, they had some entertainment. Some girl hit Finn in the head with a football, and he screamed something about 'accidentally' touching her butt.  
"He's lying", both muttered, then burst into laughter.  
All the while, the two watched each other eating the speckleberries, the red juice and white cream dribbling down their faces, with a few laughs in between, and for that moment, it was just two friends in their own world.

But as they say, all good times should come to an end.

"Oh, no. I forgot my Sky Fu practice!!!", Piper exclaimed. She got up and whirled around, but when she was about to leave, she felt a warm hand grasp at her fingers. A warm pulse of energy flowed from her fingers and warmed her from head to toe, and she found breathing a difficutly.  
"Where are you going?", Aerrow asked in a quivering voice. She turned to explain, expecting to find his mouth in a tight line and anger in his leaf-green eyes.  
Instead, she found that tight line drooping at the ends, and his eyes were green pools of hurt and disappointment.  
"Well, I, uh, I,um…."  
"Weren't you enjoying yourself?"  
Her mouth opened from surprise, then closed in shame. Her eyes turned away in guilt. "I was."  
"Piper…". He gently pulled her down until she had resumed her sitting position. "Why are you always busy? Is it because you don't like us and want some reason to stay away?"  
"I find pleasure in doing what I do, Aerrow. Tinkering with crystals, practing Sky Fu to get better, making plans. I love doing that kind of stuff, okay?"  
Piper saw in his eyes only a speck of understanding, and that speck was drowning in undeniable hurt and disbelief.  
She began to sob.

"Oh, Aerrow, I'm sorry!!! I'm SO sorry!!! You were really having fun with me, weren't you?!!! I like you guys, really I do!!! But all I've ever been was selfish, selfish, selfish!!!! You guys just want to know me better and hang out with me, and you guys were being really nice to me!!!!! And I can't even spend one day with you, much less the others!!! You must really hate me enough to…"  
Her crying was stopped by Aerrow wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a deep embrace.  
"No, I don't hate you", he murmured in a soft voice. "Try as I might, I will find nothing to hate about you. You're not selfish, you just like doing those things a little more than surfing or snorkeling or target practice. It's okay if you don't want to hang out with us. I mean, we're not stopping you or anything. You can do whatever pleases you."  
"Really?", she sniffled, reaching for a napkin on the tray.  
"Really", he answered. He bent to kiss the top of her head, but at the same time she lifted her face so that their lips were only milimeters apart. One small movement could close the gap.  
Piper reached out a tentative finger, caught a drop of speckleberry juice and cream that dribbled down Aerrow's chin, and pressed it to her tongue.  
Without warning, he grabbed her wrist downwards, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She could only close her eyes in pleasure as she felt his teeth grind with hers, felt warmth pulsing from his lips, felt his breath tickling her tongue.  
When they finally stopped for air, Piper breathed, "Wow."  
"Wow yourself", Aerrow whispered, locking gazes with her. Leaf green clashed with carmelian orange, and for a heartbeat, time did not exist.  
A thunderclap woke them from their dream, and when both Storm Hawks looked, a thunderstorm was brewing in the distance. Everyone was running into the _Condor_.  
"Shouldn't we be going inside?", she said, but was stopped by a gentle tug on her wrist.

"Nah. Storm doesn't look too bad", he replied.  
"And what about the tray?", she asked, beckoning to the bowls and glasses they left on the deck.

"Let the storm wash the plates", he replied before pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

I know!!! The whole oneshot sucked!!!! Especially the ending:( But I got the idea for this kiss from a poem called 'Strawberries', and the last sentence said, 'Let the storm wash the plates'. What do you think this sentence means? If you can get it right, I will write a Kiss in your honor; even better if you can give me an idea and title for it.   
This my first SH piece!!! What do you think:) 

**2****nd**** Kiss: Reconcile**  
Piper snaps when the boys complain about her latest plan. A friend gives firm judgement on what the boys did, and helps Aerrow and the others make it up to her.

See you all soon!!!  
Lady Azar


	3. Nightjar Info

Hi everyone!!!! It's me again, Lady Azar!!!!!! D  
Here's the second Kiss for everyone!!!

Damn, you all _really_ love my work, huh? Thanks for all your reviews!!! I had a real off-week and you guys made it all better!!! HUGS!!! But damn, now my cheeks hurt from smiling too much. HAHA…  
Anyway…

My own character featured is in this oneshot, and may be a part of almost every kiss in the series. A nightjar is a type of songbird, like a sparrow or a robin.

**Name:** Nightjar  
**Age: **18 years  
**Eye Color: **Hazel Green  
**Hair Color: **Dark Grey; ponytail that trails over left shoulder, and long bangs that are decorated with glass beads and jay feathers at the ends  
**Skin Color: **Pale  
**Form: **Petite  
**Body Build: **Hourglass; slim but curvy  
**Facial Shape: **Heart  
**Distinct Features: **Long arms with strangely beautiful fingers, scar over right eye that stops at her right cheek, sometimes wears black lipstick  
**Current Affilation(who you work for): **Sky Knights  
**Rank: **Special Agent  
**Squadron: **Interceptors  
**Specialization(s):** Battle Suit Design, Crystal Specialist**  
Warrior Type: **Archer  
**Special Weapon(s): **Bow and Arrows, Image Crystal; this crystal can make whatever you imagine real for a short period of time  
**Vehicle: **SlipWing-VerstaAer skimmer  
(Known) **Family Members: **Starling (sister)  
**Home: **Nomad; has no stable home, keeps moving resting grounds every so often with Starling.  
Nomad territory is Terra Aquaria, an uncharted terra that has many rivers, lakes, and waterfalls.

Well, you know Nightjar. Now let's get this story started!!!


	4. 2nd Kiss: Reconcile

Enjoy!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks. Life can be so unfair.

* * *

"What do you mean, everything didn't go as planned?!"

Aerrow winced before going, "Piper, your plan had too many…things…to follow."  
She immediately crossed her arms, narrowed her eyes, and began tapping her foot. This meant one thing: she was going to listen to them complain about her plan (again!), they would say that they would have followed her plan had there not been this one complication (again!), and then they'd say what a great job she did (AGAIN!).  
She tried to keep her temper on ice as her leader continued, "See, your plan had a lot of details, and, don't take it the wrong way; I like details. But when there are too many details, well…"  
"What he's trying to say", Finn muttered, "is that your plan was lame." Silence followed. _Lame…lame…lame…_the word echoed in Piper's mind. Her arms fell at her sides and she stood stiffly, her eyes darkening.  
Not once had anyone told her that any of her plans were lame. She had worked hard on this crystal retrieval plan, spending a few sleepless nights to perfect it.  
And now some lazy, inconsiderate ass was going to complain about it.  
"He's right. No offense, Piper, but this plan was terrible." _No offense?! TERRIBLE?! _Her temper flared into a raging inferno as the last delicate thread holding it back was severed. Whirling around, her hand flew full force across her leader's face. The slap could be heard throughout the _Condor_, and when her hand fell at her side again, Aerrow's cheek was as red as his hair.  
"Why are you complaining about my plan?!", Piper screamed, pushing him and getting in his face. "You're NOT the one who spent four _freakin'_ nights awake until 2:30 in the _freakin'_ morning trying to _freakin' _perfect it!!!! You try to make a plan flawless then, genius!!! Why don't you think of the routes and the directions and the roles and the solutions to possible errors, huh?!!! You boys are so…so….ARGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!".  
Yanking her hair in total frustration, she shoved down Finn as hard as she could, then stomped back to her room. The shocked blonde and Junko looked at her walking away in anger. Aerrow began to follow her when...  
"You boys should be ashamed."  
They turned to the owner of the voice. It was their friend Nightjar, Starling's younger Interceptor sister, who was also Piper's best friend ever since Lark. The Storm Hawks knew that she was a stealth fighter, and had entrusted her and her sister with a key to the carrier; she had quite the habit of appearing in the weirdest places and scaring the living daylights out of them. She was usually in a good mood, but after seeing how Piper and the boys clashed, she was anything but happy.  
She was slim but curvy, and her petite body leaned rigidly against a wall. Her long, dark gray hair, usually in a ponytail, was up in a bun that was held up by one of her arrows. Her full lips, slicked black as usual, were pressed into a thin line, while her long arms were folded tightly.  
These are things the boys would've noticed had she not stared at them with eyes full of cold, hazel fire.  
"Hi, NJ", Aerrow greeted in a slightly shaky voice. Only Piper and Starling were completely immune to Nightjar's fatal stare. "Anything happening?"  
"I would've asked you the same thing. What was that with Piper? Is this how you always complain to her about her plans?!"  
"No…", Finn protested weakly.  
"Said the boy who called his strategist's plan lame!!!", she spat. He nearly fainted at the amount of venom in her voice. Switching her head back to Aerrow, she continued, "AND YOU!!! How could you agree with your idiotic wingman?! She's your friend, for heaven's sake!!! Can't you put yourself in her shoes for a minute?! While you boys sleep like babies, she's up with circles under her eyes, making sure you all have a plan to be successful in your missions!!! You are all very selfish, treating her like that!!!!". She now stood upright and was slowly striding to the Storm Hawks, who were seemingly shrinking inwards with each step she took. "You heartless bastards!!! You should have been more considerate with her!!!!"  
"Stop! Don't you think we feel bad enough already?!", Aerrow half-whimpered.  
"No, I don't!!!", Nightjar growled. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him upwards. "But if you want to rid yourself of guilt, you had BETTER make it up to her."  
"I will", he choked. "But please let me go first."  
"At least you have manners", the special agent muttered before dropping him. As he struggled to get up, she asked, "So, do you have an idea?"  
He nodded, and was about to walk away, when he turned to her and mumbled, "And did you have to drop me so hard?"  
The only answer came from her pointing to Piper's room.

Nightjar made every step as light as possible. The boys had tidied up the place until everything gleamed (if everything sparkled, Stork would have gone half-blind), and in a box was the flight crystal they risked their asses to get ("For Piper, you imbeciles", Nightjar muttered). Now she was headed to Piper's room with a message crystal in her hand. Aerrow had gone into his room and stuffed the cracks in the door with towels when he put the message in the crystal.  
She didn't want to be a bad friend and listen, so bending down, she slid the purple gem under the door.  
"Finn!!! Is that you?! Leave me alone!!!", she heard her best friend scream. There was pounding on the door, and a crashing of something breaking. The breaking noise scared her the most, so she exclaimed, "Piper, girl, it's me, NJ!!!! Special delivery from Aerrow!!!". Nightjar crossed her fingers and hoped the upset strategist would take the crystal and listen. A few minutes later, the door opened, and Piper appeared. The Interceptor felt her legs shake with relief.  
"This had better be good", the female Storm Hawk said. NJ nodded and beckoned to the hallway, letting her best friend go first. She had just walked in when she heard Piper gasp, "You guys cleaned the place!!!"  
"Yeah", she heard Aerrow reply with a smile. "And look at what we got." Finn and Junko made a show of presenting the blue-gray crystal.  
"The flight crystal!!! How did you guys get it?!"  
"We followed your plan", the commanding officer admitted. "Turns out it was the better way."  
A triumphant smile came to her face.  
"Does this mean you forgive us?", Junko asked, half-forcing a smile.  
Her smile dropped a bit, and Nightjar thought that she still hated them for their comments, but relaxed when she gave her teammates a big hug and happily replied, "Yup". When they broke apart, she asked, "So you all thought of doing this?"  
"Nope", the Interceptor replied. "All Aerrow's idea."  
"Aerrow?" She looked at her leader, who gave an embarrassed smile before carefully picking up the crystal and holding it out to her. She held out her hands to take it, but when he placed the gem in her hands, their fingers brushed, and Aerrow's hands did not want to leave that of Piper's.  
"The crystal!!!", Finn yelped, and both of them jerked uneasily.  
"R-r-right", the orange-eyed Storm Hawk stammered, taking the crystal and putting it in the box. She picked it up and walked back to her room, Aerrow following close behind. Nightjar found herself quietly following them, and stopped to hide when they came to her door.  
"Piper?"  
"Mm?"  
"You got my message?"  
"Courtesy of NJ."  
"I'm still really sorry for what I said about your plan." He rubbed the back of his neck as she put the box down, and continued, "If you forgive me, I also hope you can forget my comment."  
"Aerr-" Whatever she was going to say was quickly forgotten as his lips pressed softly to hers. Piper hadn't taken notice that she was up against the door, so Aerrow took the oppourtunity to pin her wrists to the sides of her head. The Special Agent heard a soft moan.  
Nightjar would have squealed with joy, but kept a hand over her mouth as she heard footsteps approaching the couple.  
"WOOOO!!!", Finn howled loudly, throwing his hands in the air. "Make-out scene!!!!"  
"Finn…", Aerrow growled, breaking the kiss to glare at him. The redhead might have beaten his wingman to a pulp had his strategist not kissed his cheek and whispered, "You can beat him up later. Aren't you supposed to be helping me forget what you said about my plan?"  
"Oh, yeah", he replied slyly, and continued to kiss her.  
"Yeah, baby!!!!!!"  
Nightjar chuckled softly as she decided to stay a little longer. Starling would love to hear about this.

* * *

OMG!!! OK, that sucked!!!!  
that was terrible!!!  
I doubt anyone would like this kiss 

**3rd Kiss: Fire Signs  
**Aerrow's an Aries. Piper's a Sagittarius. Let's see what our resident Gemini has to say about our two beloved fire signs!!! Lots of astrological fun!!!

See you all soon!!!!!  
Lady Azar


	5. 3rd Kiss: Fire Signs

ENJOY!!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. But my fingers are crossed.

* * *

"Hey Aerrow!"  
"Yeah?!"  
"When's your birthday?!"  
"March 22! Why?!"  
"You're an Aries!!! Cool! How 'bout you, Piper?!"  
"November 29!"  
"Awesome!!! You're a Sagittarius!!!" The Storm Hawks were fixing their skimmers from a recent battle, so Nightjar had to yell over whirring tools and machines to communicate with them. She had just borrowed an astrology book at the library, and found that Junko was a Taurus, Stork a Scorpio, Finn a Leo, Radarr a Cancer, and she herself was a Gemini.  
While everyone was taking a break, she made herself comfortable in a chair across from Aerrow and Piper and decided to read them their astrological info.  
"So you're an Aries?", Nightjar said to Aerrow. "Aries-personal creed: I am, color: red, gemstone: diamond, element: fire, energy: cardinal; typical traits: natural leader, confident and usually sincere, very stubborn and dominant…"  
"Is that a bad thing?", he muttered.  
"Not for me. Okay, now, typical Aries appearance-steady eyes, quick and agile movements, broad shoulders, an instant smile, and a forceful, energetic manner." She glanced upwards and saw him nodding his head and smiling. "You are very enthusiastic about…well, almost everything, especially with new things, you like to be first in ALMOST every way you can, you like to be helpful and generous, you are usually very smart and open-minded since you rule the head, you can stay calm and optimistic in crisis, you love to play the hero part, and you play it very, very well."  
"Wow. That sounds very much like me", he replied, an enthusiastic light in his green eyes. "What else?"  
"You are a loyal and dependable friend, and like people who are excited with life and living as you are." The special agent's raven black lips formed into a sneaky smile as she continued, "If you like someone, you communicate that. You will be hurt and disappointed if your affection is not returned, but you'll try not to show it."  
"Um, yeah", Aerrow mumbled uncomfortably, casting a quick glance at Piper. "Can we get off the relationship stuff?"  
"Your pride causes you to keep your feelings to yourself." Nightjar caught his glance, and her white teeth gleamed mischievously.  
"Let's hear some other…sign's…information…please…"

"Okay", she replied teasingly as she skimmed the pages for Piper's info. "Sagittarius, right, Piper? Sagittarius-personal creed: I see, colors: shades of dark blue and purple, gemstone: topaz, element: fire, energy: mutable." She peeked over the top of the book and raised her scarred eyebrow. "So you both are fire signs, huh? Very compatible." She smirked at their nervous movements before reading, "Typical Sag traits- bold and wild, very curious and eager to explore the unknown, persistent and aspiring toward goals, are very honest and will do whatever's right, even when consequences are severe. You won't encourage the behavior of snobby, arrogant, or pompous people, and will always see people for who they really are. Typical Sag appearance- long face with pointed chin, sparkling eyes that are a beautiful color and shape, very slim, a well-formed mouth with elegant lips, and dark hair."  
She was pleased to see her best friend smiling and nodding as well.  
"You hate lectures and recitations, and always want fun and excitement hinted with a bit a danger. You are very organized and you look at the solution of a problem from all sides, which makes you a good strategist or event planner. You are very straightforward, and your favorite question seems to be 'why?' You love to crack codes and solve problems, and are gifted with the ability to speak a lot of different languages; you speak five foreign tongues, girl. You are very generous, and are often mistaken of being careless with money; in truth, you're just very kind and warm-hearted to give to others rather than think about yourself. You can stay strangely calm in crisis."  
The gray-haired Interceptor gave the pages a weird look before exclaiming, "You both are compatible fire signs, are generous, and can stay calm even if there are Cyclonians shooting at the _Condor_! Yeeessshhh…anyway, Sags love travel, and are the ultimate travelers, as well as excellent navigators since they can see far, have an eye for detail, and have great memory. You make friends instantly, sometimes without even trying. You value honesty and sincerity, and will choose friends based on who they really are. You are not afraid to speak what's on your mind, and rarely hide your feelings. If your sad, you have a good cry about it, and if you're angry at someone, you'll lash out, probably vent, then you'll be quick to make amends. Hmm, I should probably stop here." She flipped to a page much farther into the book, then began reading in a funny voice. "Aries-Sagittarius relationship."

Aerrow quickly turned his head. "Whoa, wait, NJ. Don't…"  
She didn't seem to listen. "Both signs are fire signs, and when two fire signs find love, it's usually very intense and passionate." She enjoyed the embarrassed and flustered looks on their faces. "Few people love freedom and honesty as much as these two, and they can take it in large doses. Both are adventurous and love new things, especially starting them. Aries and Sags make great friends as well as LOVERS!!! Sags have a greater need for independence than the Aries, who can sometimes be overly POSESSIVE!!! Arians are a bit more SENSITIVE than the FUN and FLIRTY Sagittarius, but this is not a problem since both signs can forgive and forget quickly, especially with each other. Awww, how sweet…"  
She looked up again and saw two VERY red Storm Hawks. Aerrow rubbed the back of his neck nervously, while Piper suddenly found the ceiling very interesting to look at.  
"Sagittarius is ruled by Jupiter, the representative of Intellect and Luck, and Aries is ruled by Mars, the representative of PASSION!!! Arians like to lead, while Sags are happy working behind the scenes, which means there's no fights as to 'who's on top'. The best part about this relationship? Both are matching in their enthusiasm, energy, and determination, both have similar personalities and common interests, and both will never get tired of each other."  
Nightjar peeked over the top of the book to see that her audience had left. Her eyes widened in disbelief.  
"Huh? Where'd those two go to now?"

Aerrow and Piper had left when Nightjar mentioned the best part of an Aries-Sagittarius relationship. However they wanted to deny it, her astro-info was very, very accurate.  
"Remind me to never go to her for horoscopes", Aerrow muttered, leaning up against a wall.  
"Don't worry", Piper replied. "She's my best friend. I'll get the message to her."  
"She just HAD to emphasize every word that pointed to a relationship." And to himself he thought, _And I just HAD to blush. Damn…  
_Piper tilted her head a bit. "Aerrow, do you like me?"  
The question hit him like a kick to the stomach. Never had she been more straightforward.  
"W-wh-what makes you think that?", he stammered.  
"Well, you acted weirdly around her."  
"So did you."  
"You kept blushing."  
"Your face was as red as my hair."  
"You were the one who got up first to leave."Aerrow floundered a bit before replying, "And you followed me."  
Piper looked dumbfounded for a moment. "Wow, she's right. We are honest people."  
"Then I'll be honest with you. I like you; no, I REALLY like you." _And I hope you like me too,_ he added silently.  
No response. Piper seemed to be thinking, her eyes set deep in thought. Or was that speechlessness?  
Aerrow, beginning to feel rejected, started to move away from the wall.  
Until a hand pulled him back by the front of his shirt.  
"Come back here, silly", she said. "I REALLY like you, too."  
He faced her, only to find her lips pressed lightly against his. A blush creeped over his cheeks as he realized what was happening. Slowly, he felt his tension melt away, and broke off to whisper, "Hold on."  
His strategist gave him a look of pure surprise.  
"According to Nightjar, I'M the dominating one".  
Piper smiled slyly and replied, "But my best friend says I'M the flirty one."  
"Yes, but I'M the natural leader."  
"Didn't she say there wouldn't be any fights as to 'who's on the top'?"  
"You're right. I'm sorry", he murmured against her lips.  
She kissed him, this time more forcibly. "Apology accepted."

* * *

I know!!!! This one sucked as much as 'Reconcile'!!!!!  
No one should like this one, either!!! I won't be surprised if you all lost interest… :P 

anyway, big, BIG hug to Dark knightress for reminding me of the idea to let Piper take initative in the kisses!!!!

**4th Kiss: Diamond Pendant  
**Diamonds are a symbol of eternity. But eternal _what_? Piper's diamond necklace is a symbol of her everlasting friendship with Aerrow, but could that friendship be something more?

See you all soon!!!  
Lady Azar


	6. 4th Kiss: Diamond Pendant

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. I'm not _that _creative.

* * *

14-year old Aerrow trudged miserably to where his friend Piper stood.  
"Aerrow!!! What's wrong?"  
He looked up at her, and she saw deep sadness in his leaf green eyes. 

"My parents are dead."  
His sorrowful words worked like an icy dagger in her chest, and she struggled to breathe.  
"How?", she managed to ask.  
He raked his thumb along his throat, and Piper had her answer.  
"Oh, no. I'm so sorry, Aerrow." She reached out to hug him, and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her shoulder. After a while, he moved her back a bit, and placed something in her hands.  
It was a black velvet choker, with a small, rhombus-shaped diamond that shone blue.  
"Your mother's necklace…"  
"It's yours now", he murmured, closing her fingers around it.  
But she shook her head. "No, Aerrow. Honestly, I couldn't."  
He closed her fingers around it and thrust it into her chest.  
"My mother wants you to have it. And so do I. Take it as a symbol of our friendship, that we'll be friends forever."  
She hesitated for a moment, then said, "Of course, Aerrow. I'll be your friend forever." She gazed at him with comfort in her beautiful orange eyes. "When you need a voice to cheer you on, a back to lean on, a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be there."  
"Thank you", he said, taking the necklace from her hands and motioning for her to turn around. She held up her midnight blue hair, and he fastened the beautiful diamond around her slim throat.  
When she turned around, a half-smile came to his face. Reaching out to touch it, he whispered, "I've almost forgotten why I was so sad."  
"Wait." A tinge of worry came to her voice. "I'm making you forget about your mother?"  
"No. I will never forget her. But you take every ounce of pain away, and that helps me to move on." Taking her hand in his, he said, "And I'll always be thankful for that."  
**  
**16-year old Piper fingered the diamond-pendant necklace that her leader had given to her as a gift two years ago. She remembered that the necklace was a symbol of their never-dying friendship. But ever since the talk with her best friend Nightjar, she kept doubting the real reason of the blue diamond.  
"Who gave you that beautiful jewel?"  
Piper gave her an embarrassed look. "Aerrow. Why?"  
The Interceptor's hazel orbs took on a happy sparkle.  
"Do you know what the diamond is a symbol of?"  
"Eternal friendship, right?"  
"Ha, ha! Who told you that?" Nightjar laughed softly, then said, "Not really, silly girl. There's a reason you find these things on wedding rings. Diamonds are a symbol of everlasting love."  
Piper's carmelian orange eyes widened. "What are you getting at, NJ?"  
"You really like Aerrow, don't you? Enough to LOVE him?"  
She was struck speechless. "Love Aerrow?", she finally sputtered.  
"Think about it, girl", the gray-haired special agent cryptically replied.

Although Piper didn't like how that conversasion went, she couldn't help but think. Was Nightjar right? Did she love Aerrow all along?  
Her thoughts were disturbed by a knock at the door. "Come in."  
In came her commanding officer. He closed the door behind himself and sat on her bed.  
"Hi."  
"Hey."  
He noticed her fingers pinching the ends of the diamond, and that same half-smile he gave her when he first saw the necklace around her slender throat spread across his face. "I remember that necklace."  
"It was your mother's", she reminded him. She went to sit next to him.  
"Still miss her?"  
His smile faltered, and she felt a pang of guilt. He nodded and pulled her into a deep embrace.  
"Yes, I do. But I don't have any more nightmares about her death. My dreams are peaceful."  
Aerrow broke away, took her hands and pressed them close to his chest. "My last nightmare…I can barely remember when it came to me. In the dream, I see my mother's bleeding body next to my father's, I see everything smashed and broken, I see so much blood. I scream out in pain at what I've lost, and I realize that I'm all alone. I think no one can love me now, but then you come. You appeared, you kissed my cheek, and you said, 'Remember us: Finn, Junko, Stork, Radarr, and I. We're the future Storm Hawks. We are the people who will love you and stay by your side. You are not alone…'.  
Ever since, the bad memory doesn't plague my mind, and it doesn't give me a sleepless night." He let her hands fall into her lap and took her by the face, a hand on each cheek. "You walk in my dreams, Piper. I can finally sleep well, knowing that you will help chase away my nightmares. And I know why you're the one to comfort me." A gentle finger traced the pendant at her neck, and she knew why. "Because…because…"  
"You love me." The strategist felt tears form at her eyes.  
"Yes", her leader breathed. "How did you know?"  
"Diamonds are a symbol of everlasting love."  
Her carmelian orange eyes softened, and she whispered, "And I love you, too. More than anything else."  
She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his. A red blush tinged over his cheeks as the softness of her lips warmed him from head to toe. Slowly, his tension melted away, and, holding her gently by the hair, he deepened the kiss.  
When they finally broke apart, Piper saw that he had unfastened the diamond from her neck.  
"Turn around, please."  
She turned, and her breath caught in her throat as his strong fingers skimmed her neck.  
"Wow. Beautiful", he murmured when she faced him again.  
"I still keep your pain away, right?"  
"As always." Pulling her into another deep embrace, he kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear,

"And I'll always remember that."

* * *

Okay!! Me loved this 'kiss'!!! So much sweetness, it should give you cavities in one reading, and it's got enough fluff to save you from a fall of the Empire Building:!!!!!!!!!!!  
This is one of my better days….haha. 

Bad news, everyone!!! The summer program I help out at is going camping for FOUR, LONG DAYS!!!  
This means no 'kisses' for FOUR DAYS!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I'm sorry, but you'll all have to wait for me…nooo….

**5****th**** Kiss: Beautiful Girl  
**Piper is convinced that she's unattractive to guys. Aerrow proves her otherwise.

See you all soon!!!  
Lady Azar


	7. Thank You page

Hi everyone!!! As you all know, I went on a four-day, three-night camping trip with CFJ, the summer program I was helping out at. While I was gone, some people read what I had to write, and my thanks for all your encouraging comments is much overdue!!!!  
So here's a thank-you page for certain reviewers!!!

**TaratheStormHawk: **Thanks for your comment about 'Fire Signs'!!! Yes Finn is a Leo, and he seemingly fits this sign the most. Although a comment like calling Finn a retard might have a damaging effect for a Leo's ego. I'm glad you like this series!!!! Hope you like the others!!!

**Rebel of my Destiny: **Girl, I REALLY like your name!!! I cannot thank you enough for all your encouraging comments!!! You're seemingly the coolest out of all my reviewers!!! As a gift, I'll write any one of the upcoming kisses in your honor!!!! Hope you like the series so far!!!

**Mumei: **I understand if you didn't like some of the 'kisses'. I'm NOT the best writer in FanFiction net. But I'm glad you liked 'Speckleberries' and 'Diamond Pendant'!!!!

**immortalxdreams: **I know!!! But the upload chapters engine wasn't working right, so…yeah…but I'm really glad you like what I'm writing!!! You're rereading it?! Is my writing THAT good?!!! As a gift, I'll write any one of the upcoming kisses in your honor!!!!!

**blueneko8: **AWWW!!! You think I'm cool?! THANK YOU!!! I'm thankful that you like what I write!!! As a gift, I'll write any one of the upcoming kisses in your honor!!! Hope you like the other kisses!!!!

**Dark knightress:** Girl, you TOTALLY ROCK!!!! You've always liked what I wrote, whether it sucked or not!!! You're cool!!!!As a gift, I'll write any one of the upcoming kisses in your honor!!!!

**Fadingsilverstar16: **Thank you for your comment about 'Diamond Pendant'!!! My eyes are always attracted to any pieces of jewelry a cool character wears, and I always have ideas about where they come from!!! So…yeah…again, THANK YOU!!!

I'm sorry if you're not in this Thank-You page!!!  For restitutions, if you're one of my reviewers and you're NOT on this page, I'll write any one of the upcoming kisses in your honor!!!

Thank you all so much for your time and encouragement!!! Read all the upcoming Kisses between our two favorite Storm Hawks!!!!

AERROWxPIPER 4-EVER!!!!!  
Lady Azar


	8. 5th Kiss: Beautiful Girl

ENJOY!!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. What do I look like, a freakin' genius?

* * *

"I hate boys!!! I hate them, hate them, HATE THEM!!!" 

Piper threw her beach bag at a shelf, and it's contents tumbled and crashed onto the floor.

She had agreed to go to Tropica with the boys, but while she was there, a bunch of jocky assholes had teased her, calling her horrible names like 'she-man' and 'Ms. Stickbody', and laughing and pointing. One boy even thought it funny to throw his volleyball at her face, and that was the last straw.  
Not even bothering to change out of her wet swimsuit, she ran back to the _Condor_, taking no notice that Aerrow was running after her.

Jumping on the bed, she punched her pillow with all the strength Sky Fu bestowed upon her.  
"Ugh!!! Why do they have to embarrass me so much? Why do they hate me?"  
She continued to unleash her anger into the soft stuffing of the pillow.  
"It's my body!!! It's ALWAYS my ugly body!!!!!"

The strategist leapt from her bed, picked up a whole box of crystals and threw them at the wall. She then kicked the nearest object, her swivel chair.

"Dammit!!! My foot!!!", she yowled in uncontrolled pain and anger.

Falling on her bed, she directed her fury on the innocent pillow. Punching it repeatedly, she screamed, "Boys always have to make my life a living hell!!! Boys always have to hoot and holler and laugh at me before noticing a prettier girl in tighter clothing!!! Boys always have to hate me!!!!" Her energy was quickly ebbing, and she collapsed on her bed, on the verge of tears.

Unknown to her, she had left her door open, and someone watched her fit of anger with silenced guilt.

"I'm so ugly", she whimpered. "I'm not that golden color everyone goes crazy for. I'm always so skinny, and not curvy enough. My chest is always so small, and my butt's small, and…"  
Tired and depressed and out of breath, she buried her face into the wet bedsheets.  
"Why am I so ugly?!", she cried to the ceiling, whose only answer was heartless silence. "Why can't someone besides other girls notice that I have feelings, too?"

She began to cry.  
"I am ugly, aren't I? No wonder no one notices I have feelings. No wonder boys hate me. Everyone hates me…"

"That's not true."  
Hearing that someone had just came into her room, the navigator quickly scrambled for her lamp and hurled it at the intruder. Her commanding officer moved out of the way with practiced speed, and carefully made his way towards her.

"Aerrow? What do you want? Leave me alone!!!" She prepared to throw her pillow at his head when he held out both arms in defense.  
"I heard everything, Piper, and I'm not leaving until you're all better."  
"Why do you care? Because you feel it's your business to help me?"  
"I'm not here as your captain, Piper. I'm here as your friend; let me help you."  
"How? Beat up those boys? That won't make a difference. All boys think I'm ugly because I'm not curvy enough, or I'm too dark-skinned, or my chest's not the right size."

She glared at him with flaming orange eyes.  
"But you wouldn't understand!!! You're a boy who doesn't see I'm a girl with feelings!!! YOU think I'm ugly!!!", she spat, and the redhead was so taken aback that he blurted out,

"I think you're beautiful!"

The flames in her eyes died down, to be replaced by an incredulous look that concealed a tiny bit of happiness.  
"Y-you think I'm _what_?"

"I _know _you're beautiful", he answered firmly, his leaf green gaze searching her own.  
"Then what's so _beautiful _about me, then?"  
"Well", he replied, sitting down beside her. "You're eyes are an amazing color, a nice shade of orange, and they're almond shaped; I really like almond shaped eyes. Your skin is a shiny copper, and it reminds me of chocolate, and I really like chocolate, too.  
You're nose is small and…cute", said the squadron leader, an embarrassed blush growing in his face. "You have a beautiful face, and your hair is a gorgeous midnight blue. Your body is a nice shape, and, well…it's not just your looks that I know are beautiful."

Piper motioned for him to go on.  
"You can fight really well, and you're very smart, especially in crystals and stuff. You are optimistic and kind and friendly. You're funny, and honest, and you're not afraid to show your feelings…"

Her happily growing face suddenly crumpled.  
"How do I know you're not lying to me?"  
"What?"  
"How do I know this is not some cover up _just _to make me feel better?"

Concern and disbelief spread across his face.  
"Piper, do you honestly think that? Do you think I'd hurt you like that?"

She didn't answer, instead, her mind went deep into thought.  
"Not even an order from the Sky Knights Council could make me hurt you. You've got to believe me."

"Not even if they threatened you with death?"

"They could kill me off right now, for all I care", Aerrow replied, slowly laying a hand over her own. "Look, I think you're really beautiful. Forget what those boys at Tropica said. Every word they said to you is NOT true. Besides, I had Junko and Finn beat them up. They ran as soon as Junko came to the scene."

"So…", Piper asked, hoisting herself up so that she was face-to-face with her leader.  
"I'm a beautiful girl?"  
He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, leaned on her until she was lying down again, then kissed her until he had sucked every scintilla of air from her lungs.

"No", he rasped when they broke apart. "You're MY beautiful girl."

* * *

That kiss turned out terribly!!! 

'Kays, I got the idea for this story from two places: 1) From the story 'Stone Hearts' by screennameless, who I thank with all my heart for letting me strain from the fourth chapter in her story.  
And 2) In Hawaii, where I live, there's this song that everyone's singing. It's called 'Beautiful Girl', and the words go, "Beauuuu-ti-ful girl, that's why it'll never work, you've got me suicidal, suicidal, suicidal…". IT ANNOYS ME TO HELL everytime someone sings it!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, yeah. So, big, BIG hug for screennameless!!!!! EVERYONE READ HER FREAKISHLY GOOD STORIES!!!!!!!!!!  
And a big, BIG apology to Dark knightress!!! Sorry, girl, but I had to let Aerrow take the lead this time!!!  
Hope you all liked it!!!!!

**6****th**** Kiss: Savin' Me  
**Aerrow saves Piper from a deadly fall and suffers the consequences!!!  
What will be of him?! Songfic features 'Saving Me' by Nickelback.

See you all soon!!!!  
Lady Azar


	9. 6thKiss: Savin' Me

ENJOY!!!!  
Disclaimer: I own Storm Hawks. Pbbbhhhtttt, YEAH RIGHT!!!!!!

* * *

Things were looking really bad for Piper. 

The crystal specialist had fallen off of her Heliscooter from a Firebolt crystal, and had grabbed the ledge that she was currently hanging off of. She could feel loose soil crumbling under her fingers, and tried desperately to climb onto the cliff before the ledge could break off and she would find herself plummeting five thousand feet into Terra Amazonia below.

She made another attempt to defy a painful death when Dark Ace took notice of her situation, and a malicious, evil smile spread across his face. Leaving his current battle with Aerrow, he aimed at the ledge with his Firebolt crystal and fired.  
Rock and soil broke in her hands, and the strategist felt air rushing in her ears as she fell. She could hear her leader's cry of anguish, and then saw his skimmer flying next to her. But any of his tries to save her were extinguished as Dark Ace rammed his skimmer into Aerrow's. Radarr gave a terrified screech and kept pointing in Piper's direction.

"What's it going to be, Sky Knight?", the Cyclonian Talon taunted. "Me…or the girl?"  
_  
_Dodging all of Dark Ace's Firebolt beams, Aerrow directed his skimmer towards Piper, and jumped from his seat. Once he had her hand, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
Radarr gave another terrified screech as Finn yelled, "Aerrow!!! What are you doing, man?!"  
"Aerrow!!", she screamed, struggling against him. "Let me go!!! You're going to fall with me if you don't!!!!!"  
"No!!! I won't let you die!!!", he protested.

The strategist was taken aback, for she had never expected him to care for her that much.  
She was too shocked to notice that he had flipped their position so that she was on top, and he was on the bottom.  
With a sinking heart, she realized that he meant to break her fall by using his own body as a rough cushion.

He was going to sacrifice himself to keep her safe.

She shook her head in horror, looking upwards to see that Finn had safely landed on Junko's skimmer, and that both of them were flying after her, being followed by the _Condor_. What had happened with their parachutes?  
She remembered that Dark Ace had slashed through the package on Aerrow's battlesuit; but her parachute was still intact. She reached around her back and pulled the strings that released her parachute.  
But it was useless as Dark Ace fired a red beam through the rough fabric. Piper could do naught but close her eyes and scream as the impact forced the pair to fall faster.

They landed with a sickening thud, and she could have sworn she heard the faint breaking of bones. She looked upwards and saw a hole in the lush, green canopy of Amazonia. Slowly averting her eyes downwards, she grimaced at what she saw.  
Leaves had cushioned their fall, but Aerrow's wiry body lay in a small puddle of blood. His limbs looked askew, and a trail of crimson gushed from his mouth. Scratches and gashes covered his face and torn his clothes which were moistened with scarlet.  
Orange eyes filled with tears as Piper sobbed, "Oh, God. He's dead…" She continued to cry as the other Storm Hawks came running to her side. Radarr got there first, and began to sniff his friend's hair. He sadly buried his nose into the bright red locks.  
"Is he…?", Finn whispered when he saw his leader's bloodied body.  
She was about to nod when a hand came to her cheek. Her head turned so that she now stared into her captain's leaf green eyes.

"You're safe now", he murmured, leaning forward enough to touch his lips to her cheek. But he weakened as his head slid into her shoulder.  
"He's alive!!!", Junko cried as he gently picked up Aerrow and ran into the direction of the parked _Condor_.  
"Stork!!! Get us to the nearest hospital _pronto_!!!", Finn yelled, dragging Piper by the arm.

* * *

Radarr nosed a tissue box to Piper, and she picked up another tissue. 

She remembered Aerrow's bloodied body on the living room table as Stork drove their carrier max speed to a hospital on the outskirts of Terra Sempronia, and remembered her panic as she felt his pulse growing slower and slower.  
She remembered the sound of his blood splattering on the cold metal floor, and remembered the feel of a thousand more tears coming to her eyes when he took a shaky, but desperate breath of air.  
She remembered the worried murmurings of kindly doctors and nurses as they placed his body on white cotton sheets and assured her and the others that he would be alright. And she remembered the rush of cold air on her face as the doors of the operating room closed, concealing any actions that would decide whether he lived or died.

Now the Storm Hawks were in a waiting room in the Flaming Hearts Hospital, and the doctors and surgeons there had been operating on their commanding officer had not shown themselves for an hour.  
A man in a white coat finally passed through the green doors, pulling off his gloves. The strategist wiped away the last of her tears, and ran to the doctor.

"Well?", she asked. "Is he alive?"  
"Your commanding officer? Lucky son of a gun survived", he replied. "Surprised he made it, though, 'cause a fall from five thousand feet should have killed ya. His body drank up twelve bags of blood before he woke up; I think the boy's got someone to live for."

"So…", Piper murmured, a joyful smile evident on her face. "…he's alive?"  
"Yup."  
"Yes…", she breathed, feeling herself fall backwards in relief. Junko caught her and asked, "Can we see him now?"  
"Follow me." The doctor lead them to a ward where nurses crowded a hospital bed; some of them checking the machines and IV's, some of them bandaging the worse of Aerrow's wounds, some of them cleaning the scratches along his face and body.  
She ran to him and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Excuse me, miss, but you shouldn't do that…", one of the nurses said.  
He held up a hand. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
"I thought you died", she murmured, resting her chin in his shoulder.  
"But now I'm alive."  
Piper moved away and stared into his leaf green eyes.  
"Yes. Yes you are". She laid a gentle kiss on his lips, being careful not to hurt the scratch that ran along his lower lip. The nurses gave breathy little gasps of happiness, while Finn hollered, "WOOOOOO!!!!" When they broke apart, she whispered, "That's for saving me."  
"You're welcome", he replied, grabbing both sides of her face and kissing her again.

* * *

WOOO!!!! I liked that kiss!!! 

This came from a dream that I had, where a young man with red hair and green eyes saved me from falling, who was NOT Aerrow, of course (he belongs with Piper!!!). Unfortunetly, the man that saves me dies, and that's the part where I woke up.  
I suddenly had an idea for a kiss.  
I certainly didn't want Aerrow to die. This 'kiss' series is, after all, romance, NOT tragedy.

**7****th**** Kiss: Midnight Blue  
**Aerrow always thought Piper's hair was midnight blue, and a small compliment turns a windy night into a beautiful moment under the stars.

See you all soon!!!!  
Lady Azar


	10. Thank You page 2

Hi everyone!!! Everyone here has read the first Thank-You page for some of my reviewers, right? Well, I sometimes do feel a bit lazy to write thank-you PM's back to reviewers like Fadingsilverstar16 and Dark knightress (that's why you haven't heard from me for a while, ladies). But as to not offend such people as yourselves, I've warmed up to the idea of writing a Thank-You page for certain reviewers before every new 'kiss' or set of 'kisses'. So send in those reviews, and you just might get recognition from me!!!!  
Here's a thank-you page for my coolest reviewers!!!

**Fadingsilverstar16: **A loyal reviewer, huh? YAY I GOT ONE!!! WOOOOO!!! (calms down and fixes hair like nothing happened) THANK YOU!!!! No, really, thank you! You seemingly love what I write. Piper is pretty, and hopefully in the show no one teases her about her body. Thank you once more for being so cool about me!!!

**Dark knightress: **Thanks for being so cool, as always!!!! Yes, I'm working on more!!! A little more patience!! Since you gave me half the idea for the next kiss, 7th Kiss: Midnight Blue is JUST FOR YOU!!!! Hope you likey!!!

**Rebel of my Destiny: **THHHHAAAAANNNKKK YYYYOOOOUUUU!!!!!!!!!! Am I really getting better?! YAY!!! And yes, I'll try to fit in some steamy kisses!!!! An idea for a kiss, please!!!! (hopeful…)

**blueneko8: **Girl, I completely understand your problems!!!! If you want to rant, go ahead!! I won't mind!!! It hurt for me to write about Piper like that, but at least she's got Aerrow by her side!!! (smiles a Russia-sized smile) I did have some self-esteem issues when I was younger, so it stuck to me to write a part where Piper felt unattractive. We can all relate to the beautiful strategist in some way, and I guess that's what made everyone love 'Beautiful Girl'. And thank you for the comment about 'Saving Me'. I have that blessing-curse ability to imagine almost anything (blood…broken bones…(shudder)!!!  
Glad you like the 'Kisses' so far!!!

In my last Thank-You page, I gave certain reviewers the privilage of having a 'Kiss' written in their honor. Here are some ideas for upcoming kisses, and the reviewers whose names I have mentioned above can choose the kiss that's written in their honor!!! Or, even better, if you give me an idea for a kiss and want that kiss written in your honor, GREAT!!!! (I'm NOT the most creative person, see…) The titles of the upcoming kisses are in italics.

_Sketchbook_- Piper loves to draw in her sketchbook, and Aerrow's curious to see what's in it.

_Flowers_- Inspired by an AerrowxPiper piece of art on DeviantArt. Aerrow gives Piper a handful of rare Persephone's Bulbs. Enough said.

_Lovebirds_- Nightjar gives Aerrow and Piper a little lesson in love with a little help from her feathered friends.

_First Aid_- A little incident with Piper and a bleeding cut leads to some other 'small injuries'.

_Nothing but the Truth_- "Aerrow, my man, do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?". "Finn, what's this all about?". "Have a thing for Piper, don'cha?"

Okay, I'm out of ideas at the moment!!! Anyone care to give me more ideas?!

I'm sorry if you're not in this Thank-You page!!!  For restitutions, if you're one of my reviewers and you're NOT on this page, I'll write any one of the upcoming kisses in your honor (listed above or not)!!!

Thank you all so much for your time and encouragement!!! Read all the upcoming Kisses between our two favorite Storm Hawks!!!!

AERROWxPIPER 4-EVER!!!!!  
Lady Azar


	11. 7th Kiss: Midnight Blue

ENJOY!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. Imagine the things I'd do if I did…

* * *

Piper fell gratefully on her bed, a languid feeling overcoming her.  
She had quite a day, and she wanted to get some shut-eye. She changed into her nightwear, a white tank top and cotton shorts underneath a black silk nightrobe with orange-fuzz trim, and picked up her hairbrush.  
Few people knew that Piper liked to go to the top of the _Condor_ and brush her hair there. She did this when she wasn't too tired to say good-night to the stars before going to bed.  
It was very windy outside, so, trying to keep her balance, she sat down, grabbed a handful of her dark blue hair and began to thread the bristles of the wooden brush through it. Brushing her hair and stargazing was a good combination for relaxation, so she was very surprised when she heard someone say, "Hey." 

She swore she could've jumped out of her skin. Aerrow was sitting across from her, wearing a thin black T-shirt and baggy gray pants. One of his legs was lazily stretched out before him.  
"What are you doing up here?"  
"I'd be asking you the same question.", she answered.  
"Just looking at the stars." His eyes searched the night sky.  
"Yeah, me too", she said. "And giving my hair a good brush."  
"Brushing your hair? Do you always come out at night and do this?"  
"Only when I'm not too tired."  
Leaf green settled over dark blue. "I've always liked your hair."

Again came that jumpy skin feeling.  
"M-my hair?", the strategist stammered, dropping her brush.  
"Yeah. I've always thought it was midnight blue, the color of the night sky."  
She picked up her brush and kept on brushing.  
"I don't really know what I like about your hair, but it's a nice color." Aerrow moved a little closer to her and looked back at the starlit sky.  
She blushed madly and tried to change the subject. Placing her brush down, for her dark blue hair was now straightened into flattering curls, she whispered, "The sky looks really beautiful tonight, doesn't it?"  
Her leader, however, did not answer.  
She felt a sudden wave of heat spark in her hand, and looking down, saw that his callused fingers were partially locked with her tapered digits. Another wave of heat spread across her cheeks, and for once, she was thankful for her dark skin to hide the pulsing red.  
"Yeah", he answered. "It does." But his voice was faint, as if in a trance, and she knew that something was on his mind.  
He absentmindedly sweeped his other hand over some faraway stars. "I've always thought that each and every one of those stars are the spirits of someone or something who once lived."  
"So every star represents a life that has lived?"  
"Yes." He slowly turned to her and drew his hands around her neck. Intending to unfasten her diamond necklace, he instead found and enjoyed the feel of her silky, midnight blue strands against his knuckles. Not only were her alluring locks the color of night, it felt like the night, too. Cold like the dew of morning, and silky smooth like the quiet dark.  
"What are you doing?", she asked slowly, reaching for the back of her neck where his hands were splayed. Finally unfastening her necklace, he held up the blue diamond before them.  
"I wonder if any of those diamonds in the sky is my mom or dad." The pendant glimmered in sync with a winking star. "I still miss mom and dad. I really hope they're watching over me, and I hope they're proud of my accomplishments so far."  
"I'm sure they are", the navigator said. "It's the same with my parents. I know they're watching me still, and hoping the best for me."  
"Yeah", the redhead replied. "Now you know why I come out here every night. I always tell them everything I want to tell them. Like how great I feel when we've protected Atmos for another day, or about all the friends we've made, or any of my personal thoughts."

Bright red hair fell into his face as leaf green eyes closed a bit. "I only wish they could talk back to me."  
Piper nodded with sympathy and understanding, for she too wished that her parents would give her some other answer than encouraging silence.  
Aerrow held up the pendant one more time, then fastened it back around her neck, but this time, he decided to thread his fingers through her midnight blue locks.

"Wha-wh-what's going on?", she breathlessly gasped, clearly enjoying the sensation of his fingers kneading at her scalp.  
"I've always wanted to do this", he murmured. She tilted her head back and sighed with contentment as he feathered his hands through her mane of silky blue.  
A sudden gust of cold wind hit her, and in the next heartbeat, she found herself in her captain's arms.

"Is something wrong?", he asked, concern alight in his green orbs.  
"Just a bit cold", she admitted.  
His eyes widened a tiny bit, and he skimmed an open palm across her forehead. It rested at her right cheek, and he placed his other hand at the left cheek. Her face was cupped in his hands, and her face flushed embarrassment as he peered at her closely.  
"Do you have a fever?"  
"Huh?"  
"Your face is red."  
"No, no. Just the cold. But I think…"  
Whatever she was about to say was buffeted by another gust of cold wind. This time, Aerrow caught her and wrapped both arms around her.  
"It is windy tonight. Hopefully your warm there", he said to her, looking down in his arms.  
"Yes, I am…", Piper answered slowly, for both had realized just how close they were. Their noses touched, their breath mingled, leaf green and carnealian clashed. The crystal specialist hand's were crushed against her leader's chest, and their legs had intertwined.  
"Still a bit cold?", he managed.  
She nodded, and he answered, "I can fix that."  
Any remaining space between them disappeared as his lips gently claimed hers. All she could do was close her eyes and feel the pleasure course through her body. The kiss was seemingly innocent, their teeth softly grinding against each other. Then his tongue swept her lower lip, silently asking for entrance, and she granted access; a soft moan pulled from her throat as the tip of his tongue stroked hers, asking to dance.  
Any remaining barriers were broken as the kiss became more passionate and unrestrained. As their tongues danced and their breath stirred and their lips ground harder against each other, midnight blue and bright red blew in the freezing wind, concealing their intimate act from everyone and everything but the shining spirits in the sky above. Calloused, milky white hands fisted in her midnight blue strands; delicate, chocolate-colored ones reached upwards and fisted in bright red locks.  
Silvery moonlight shone on the newfound lovers as he gently laid her down, using his arms to cushion her head. With nowhere to back out into, she moaned as she took the full force of his kiss.  
But she felt a stop in her lungs, and reluctantly pushed him away as she took a deep breath of air.  
"Aerrow…", she murmured as the redhead touched his nose to hers. "That…was…amazing…"  
"It was, Piper. It really was", he answered, smoothing her hair. He got up, took her hands, and gently helped her up.  
"Let's go inside before Stork worries and thinks we've been kidnapped or something", he said, holding hands with her. "Oh, yeah, Piper?"  
"Hmm?"  
He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you."  
She kissed him back. "So do I."  
They walked back into the _Condor, _abandoning a hairbrush and a quiet midnight blue sky.

* * *

THIS KISS WAS AWESOME!!! I know the ending was crappy, okay?!?! 

This kiss was also dedicated to Dark knightress for giving me the idea for the kissing part. GO DARK KNIGHTRESS!!!!  
There are 192 different shades of blue, and I always wondered which shade of blue was Piper's hair. I always loved the night, and so I decided that her hair was midnight blue.  
Hope you all like this kiss!!!!

**8****th**** Kiss: Sketchbook  
**Piper loves to draw in her sketchbook, and Aerrow's curious to see what's in it.

See you all soon!!!!  
Lady Azar


	12. Thank You Page 3

Hi everyone!!! Everyone here has read the two Thank-You pages I posted for some of my reviewers, right? Well, I sometimes do feel a bit lazy to write thank-you PM's back to reviewers like Fadingsilverstar16 and Dark knightress (that's why you haven't heard from me for a while, ladies).

Everyone seems to think that I've had a lot of experience in the kissing section, and this was confirmed by Dark knightress, who asked me if I've ever been kissed with passion before.  
First of all, and get this in your heads ladies and gentlemen, I…HAVE…NEVER…BEEN…KISSED!!!  
(and dumbfounded silence falls over the crowd…)  
Yes, I have never been kissed. I am the Liege of Dreams. It is crucial for me to stay a celibate virgin!!! And besides, I'm the weirdest girl at school. No boy, I repeat, NO BOY would ever want to date me.

Second of all, if your wondering how I'd know all this stuff about kissing…well, I do read a bit from the adult romance section. Oh, come on, not like the librarians keep track of us anyway!!! But as to how I've perfected the art of kissing in fanfiction, now THAT'S a secret. I mean really, it's easy!!! And I'm not the only person on this planet. I have friends and family who tell me what their kisses felt like, whether I want to listen or not.  
OK, I just gave away half of my secret to perfecting fanfiction kisses!!! ARGH!!!

Anyway, send in those reviews, and you just might get recognition from me!!!!  
Here's a thank-you page for my coolest reviewers!!!

**Dark knightress: **No, Thank you for your comment, and I'm glad you like your 'Kiss'!!! Now you know the not-so-horrible truth. I've never been kissed. But, again, THANK YOU!!! You really like Midnight Blue, didn't you?!?!

**Rebel of my Destiny: **Whoa, hey, girl, put some cold water on them cheeks!!!! HAHA…but anyway, Thank You!!! Wait, that kissing scene did something?! REALLY?! Good heavens, THANK YOU!!!

**blueneko8: **Midnight Blue was awesome, wasn't it?! Yes, I believe that every star in the sky belongs to a life that had once lived and was good enough to make it to heaven, and there are four stars in the midnight blue sky for the proud parents of Aerrow and Piper. (A moment of silence) Haha, I dunno, your name is self-explanitory; maybe you're like me, where you are defined by many shades of blue (though the quizzes say I'm indigo. Anyway, THANK YOU!!!

**Chesom19: **Hey yeah, that 'I can fix that' part did come from Holes!!! I mean, when I was typing this story, it just floated into view, and I was all, "Hey, that sounds good!!!". Only when it appeared on the screen did the romantic Sam and Katheryn scenes pop into my head, and then I remembered the last time the words were spoken; when Kate felt so cold despite being in the desert. And then Dark knightress's whole night kiss idea came back, and everything just pieced together, and it looked so good…you know what I'm saying?!?! Yeah, anyway…glad you loved it!!!

**.PhaerynTao.: **Aw, thank you so much for your PM!!! I don't know, I guess I was just feeling crappy after reading your awesome stories and feeling inferior; I'm just glad you're not another person in this world trying to make me look stupid and succeeding at it. Trust me, when I was born, the Devil knew I was bright and creative and meant for great things, and tried to turn the world against me. But I got a real cool girl and loyal reviewers on my side, Satan, so you can go ahead and kiss my $$!!!  
Sorry, now I'm rambling!!! XP  
You probably could learn a few things about kissing from me, but you'll be the one doing the kissing!!! Or writing it down. Anyway, yes, I think I am getting good at this kissing stuff, so YAY ME!!!!!!  
Once more, THANK YOU!!!!!

**Chigirl: **THANK YOU!!!! You really like my stories, huh?!?!

**Ani: **So the kiss was so good, it rendered you unable to find the right words, huh?! Oh, yeah!!!!!!  
I know what you mean, and I'm grateful you feel that way!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!

I'm sorry if you're not in this Thank-You page!!!  For restitutions, if you're one of my reviewers and you're NOT on this page, I'll write any one of the upcoming kisses in your honor!!!

Thank you all so much for your time and encouragement!!! Read all the upcoming Kisses between our two favorite Storm Hawks!!!!

AERROWxPIPER 4-EVER!!!!!  
Lady Azar


	13. 8th Kiss: Sketchbook

ENJOY!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. Hooray…

* * *

Piper loved many things, and if you asked any of her friends, they would probably answer faster than you could write.  
"Making plans and stuff". Junko.  
"Working with crystals". Finn.  
"Practicing Sky Fu". Aerrow.  
"Her redhead leader", Radarr would scribble on a piece of paper.  
Yes, she did put her heart into all of that (ignoring Radarr, of course). But she had a hidden passion. And it was drawing in her sketchbook.  
Very few people knew that she loved to sketch. No one knew just how well.  
Drawings of her teammates elaborated the pages; a picture of Finn styling his hair with the help of the bathroom mirror, Junko sleeping with his teddy bear under his arm, Stork frantically spraying his pillow with sanitizer, Radarr raiding a large tin of sandcakes, Aerrow's cheeky smile.  
There were some other drawings too; that chicken chasing Radarr, the classic bowl of fruit, a trail of Zambian orchids and a cluster of ice lotuses, some of her favorite flowers. 

Today, the usual exciting feel of crystal work did not come to her. So she picked up her sketchbook and walked around, finding something to draw. She suddenly heard footsteps, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aerrow headed for the main entrance. Following her leader, she was a bit surprised to see her best friend Nightjar waiting for him.  
The gray-haired girl had a white box for him, with only the image of a rainbow flower legible; the words underneath were too small to read. As the Interceptor handed the box to the redhead, she whispered excitedly in his ear, and, after giving him the box and saying her good-byes, practically bounced away.  
Aerrow took the box and headed for the kitchen. Piper followed and saw him placing it into the refrigerator, and she couldn't help but walk up to him and ask,

"What's in the box?"

He jerked in surprise and the handle of the freezer hit him in the head.  
"Piper! Hey, what are you doing here?!"  
"Just wondering what's in that box NJ gave you", she replied, stealing a quick glance at the closed door of the refrigerator.  
"It's a surprise". Aerrow rubbed his aching scalp before saying, "You'll know soon." Her captain walked away, leaving his curious strategist to wonder about the white box.

She turned and walked towards the dining table. Sitting down, she opened her sketchbook to a clean page and began to draw. She drew a box with a scrawled flower on the lid, and a large question mark on each side. Then she turned to the right side of the page and began to sketch on the empty space. Soft lines and curves were summoned from her pencil, proportions of two people appearing on the paper.  
Two oval heads drawn close together, one faced forward, the other being a side view of the person that seemed to whisper into the ear of its companion.  
A pair of broad shoulders and a pair of small rounded ones, a long, thin neck for the whisperer. A pair of thick, steady hands receiving something, and a pair of versatile, scarred hands with delicate wrists and strangely beautiful fingers; one feminine hand gave its companion something box-like, the other hand was across its friend's back in a friendly manner.  
Piper drew out the details of the two people. The first head was given enthusiastic eyes with thick eyebrows, a prominent, pointed chin, a cheeky smile, and thick, spiky hair. The all-too-familiar face of Aerrow looked back at her.  
She smiled as she gave the second face long hair decorated with feathers at the ends, thin, ladylike eyes, full lips that turned into an open-mouthed smile, and a small pointed chin. The face of Nightjar appeared when she shaded the girl's hair gray and blackened her lips.  
The orange-eyed girl admired her handiwork, for she had perfectly captured the scene of the mystery box. But she had little time to enjoy the result of years of sketching as Finn's infuriating rock music blared throughout the _Condor_.

She threw down her sketchbook and pulled at her midnight blue hair. "FINN!!!!"  
Knowing that the crazy blonde didn't hear her, she stomped over to his room to administer yet another argument about the music.  
Just as Aerrow brushed past her; she was too intent on yelling at Finn to notice him. Knowing full well what was bound to happen, the redhead let Radarr down from his shoulder. The mission specialist ran to the kitchen to steal a few speckleberries from the bowl in the middle of the dining table, and was surprised to see a beautifully done black-and-white image of his best friend and Nightjar. Wanting a second opinion, he brought the sketchbook to Aerrow and laid at his feet.

"Hey Radarr, wha'cha got here? Wait a minute, isn't this Piper's sketchbook?" He knew because the orange ribbon he gave to her as a twelve-year-old boy was used as a little bookmark to mark a certain page in the book. He picked up the sketchbook and took a good look at the drawing. Leaf green eyes widened; his strategist could draw…like a historical artist. The image of him receiving the box from Nightjar was uncanny; just a bit of color would make it look oh-so-real.  
He began at the beginning of the sketchbook, leafing through so many works of art. He shook his head at the scene of Finn and his hair gel, stifled a snicker at the drawing of Stork spraying his sanitizer, laughed at the picture of his co-pilot raiding another tin of sandcakes, and a sketch of him smiling.  
There was also a picture of him riding his skimmer, a sketch of him napping with his head down, and, of all things, a picture of him shirtless with a green headband and war paint around his eyes. He smiled as he remembered his navigator's reaction when she first saw him after his escape from Zartacla.  
There were an awful lot of 'him' drawings, and the contents of the sketchbook only got more and more awkward. A drawing of Piper hugging him, a sketch of him and his strategist slow dancing, and a picture of her sleeping upon his back. He finally came to the bookmarked page in the sketchbook, and the image caused his eyes to open to their widest degree. It was him kissing Piper on the cheek, and he had never recalled doing so. She must have imagined the whole thing…  
Wait.  
She wanted him to kiss her?

An idea popped into his head. No longer would she have to imagine.

Piper walked back to the dining table where she had left her sketchbook. Finally, no more of Finn's consumption-of-nails music trying to grate her nerves into powder.  
She picked up her sketchbook, only to find a simple message scrawled on a clean page:

Turn around please.

She turned around and was greeted by a sight she could've only seen in her dreams. It was Aerrow with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. And not just any kind of flower; no, they were Persephone's Bulbs, her favorite flower. The bulbs were orange in color with some darker flecks in the petals, the green stems were thick and cut short, and a familiar orange ribbon was tied around the bouquet.  
"Are those for me?", she gasped.  
"Yup. You know that box that NJ gave me this morning?". With a little bow he presented the flowers to her. "I gave her a little money and asked if she could buy these for you."  
"That explains her practically bouncing away in that un-ladylike manner", the carnelian-eyed girl giggled, taking the bulbs in her hands as though she were handling a fragile glass vase. Her tapered fingers gently brushed over the orange flowers, and she murmured, "Thank you, Aerrow."  
He did not reply, just simply leaned towards to grant her one silent wish. But, in that same moment, she turned her head up to look at him, and their lips brushed against each other.  
Piper leaned in further, and as the two Storm Hawks shared their first kiss, she thought to herself, _This is so much better than anything I could've drawn.  
_  
The redhead was the first to break away. "I had no idea you drew beautifully. I decided I'd give you something to draw."  
The crystal specialist blushed slightly. "Again, thank you."

A sneaky smile suddenly worked its way into her captain's face. "Hey, why don't see if we can catch Finn headbanging to his music? You can draw that."  
She prepared to berate him, but had a change of mind. "I think he changed to his headphones last time I saw him." A equally sly smile formed upon her lips.  
Aerrow placed his arm around her shoulder, and off the pair went to watch their friend make a fool of himself.

* * *

For all the people who wanted this 'kiss'…If you were expecting something really good, so sorry for letting you all down!!!!

Yes, I know! This kiss sucked, from the beginning down to the freakin' ending.

Shoot me down, flame me, I don't care. Someone just step on me before I let down ALL my readers.

Have a happy…

**9****th**** Kiss: Cut  
**Every act has a ripple effect. A little accident gets a somewhat awkward effect.

See ya all soon!!!!  
Love,  
Lady Azar


	14. 9th Kiss: Cut

ENJOY!!!  
Disclamer: I don't own Storm Hawks. But I'm too busy listening to Linkin Park to complain.

* * *

Working with crystal shards was dangerous business.  
And Piper knew it.  
But having no work gloves except her everyday ones, she had to be extra careful. 

But accidents happen, and one of the blue shards made a long, red line in the tip of her middle finger.  
The crystal specialist cursed under her breath, and tried to use a pair of tweezers to take the shard out. She only made things worse, as the tweezers had a larger shard stuck to it, and she ended up slicing another cut next to the previous one.  
Wrapping her hand around her wounded finger and trying to ignore the stinging pain, she wandered into the living room, trying to remember where they kept the bandages.

"Something wrong?"  
It was Aerrow.

She faced him. "Just some cuts. No problem."  
"No problem?" He took her right hand, the hand that was wrapped around her middle finger, and pried open her tightening fingers. Leaf green eyes widened a bit.  
She glanced at her now bloody palm, the two cuts hidden in a rivulet of scarlet.

"Oh. That's a lot of blood", she muttered, feeling the full pain. "I was going to get some…"  
Whatever the strategist was going to say was cut off as her leader closed his lips over her bloodied finger.

A surprised blush came to her cheeks as she felt his tongue press against her wounded digit. It was all she could do not to scream, or gasp, or give any wrong reactions, so, not knowing what else to do, she just rigidly stood there, letting the redhead swallow the receding river of warm crimson, and feeling the heat of a volcano rush to her face.  
Just when she felt as if her cheeks could burn off, he took her finger out of his mouth and said, "There. It should be okay."  
Aerrow paused to wipe a stray drop of blood that had escaped from the corner of his mouth. "There are some bandages in the medical cabinet in the bathroom."

"T-th-thanks", Piper stammered, scuffling her feet into the direction of the bathroom, seeing him smile out of the far end of her eye.

"You're welcome", he replied.

When she got to the bathroom, she washed the blood from her hands and reached for a bandage. Applying a dab of ointment and wrapping the white strip around her middle finger, carnelian eyes widened and her shoulders lifted as she heard a loud curse coming from somewhere in the _Condor._ Running to the kitchen, for that's where the noise had come from, the sight of her leader growling and holding his head in pain met her.

"Argh…stupid refrigerator!"

She tried to hold in a laugh as she asked him what happened.  
"I accidentally hit my head", he answered sheepishly, an embarrassed smile evident on his face. "I see you've been able to help yourself." He motioned to her bandaged finger.  
"Yeah", she replied, another red blush spreading across her face as she remembered what he had done earlier. An idea came to her, and, walking calmly over to her captain, she took him by the hair and kissed the bruise that formed in his scalp.  
Aerrow froze, his pained mutterings fading into breathy pants. The feeling of her delicate hands fisting in his ruby red hair and her body pressed against him caused a nervous blush to creep across his face.  
"That's for helping me earlier", Piper whispered, her hands and her lips breaking contact.  
"No problem", he absentmindedly replied  
"Need anything for your bruise?"  
"Nah. I'll be fine. The pain's gone." Flashing a smile at her, he murmured, "Thanks."  
The crystal specialist nodded and walked away, leaving a very red redhead to ponder what had just happened.

Later that day, with a lot of complaining, Finn and Junko mopped up the place. In no time, every floor had turned slippery, and the blonde and the Wallop had fun with some sliding races.  
The wet floors would not show mercy to the Storm Hawks leader, who was coming out of his room to check up on his skimmer. He suddenly slipped and fell flat on his back; grumbling, he tried to get up, and, somehow, ended up falling hard on his chest and chin. Resting his cheek on the cold, wet floor to give the throbbing pain in his chest and shoulders time to recede, he saw his navigator slowly making her way towards him.  
"Aerrow! Let me guess, you slipped and fell". She placed her hands on her tiny waist.  
"Yeah…", he groaned.  
"Tell me where it hurts", the orange-eyed girl said, carefully kneeling near his head.  
"Vy test am vy vac", the teen leader mumbled.  
"What?"  
"My chest and my back", he replied more clearly, struggling to get up. She took him by arms and helped him into a sitting position. She went behind him and started to massage the area between his shoulders.  
"What are you doing?", he asked with a bit of a warning tone to his voice.  
"Giving your shoulders a massage", she answered simply. "I learned this from a bit of light reading. Now stay still."  
Despite a somewhat foreign but familiar urge, he obeyed and, bending his head forward, let her delicate hands work at his shoulder blades, his collarbones, and at the nape of his neck. A wave of heat that surpassed the pain flowed throughout his body, and staying still was starting to become a challenge.  
"I'm done with your back. Did you mention your chest?"  
An even stronger wave of heat struck him hard. A massage to his back was enough to bear, but chocolate-colored hands smoothing his firm torso…  
He shook his head to banish the oncome of obscene thoughts. He bit his tongue, hoping he could force out the word 'no'. _Say it, c'mon, just say it…  
_"Yeah, I did."  
Oblivious to the pretty blush that hinted at Piper's face, Aerrow groaned inwardly and wanted nothing more than someone to shoot him on the spot.  
But the feeling quickly went away as he felt her hands at his chest, her tapered fingers placing just the right amount of pressure to his pecs. Watching her closely, he saw that her breathing was coming faster and faster, her hands went slowly and almost teasingly, and her eyes were narrowing. She bit down hard on her lower lip, hard enough to draw a drop of blood.

"Ow! Aw, great", she winced, a hand flying to her now wounded lip.  
The strategist tried her best to wipe away the blood when the redhead gently loosened her pinched fingers and pulled her hand downwards.  
"Here", he said, inching closer to her. "Let me help you."  
And with that, he caught her bleeding lip between his own lips. Leaf green eyes widened at the sensation; carnelian eyes closed in bliss. She trailed her hands down his shoulders and gave a gentle push, intending to lean towards him to deepen the kiss, but in the process (and thanks to a slippery floor), she had gotten them into a very awkward, but apt, position: girl on top, guy on the bottom.  
Piper gave a surprised squeak, but Aerrow only smiled and pulled her downwards, this time pressing his mouth to hers in the correct fashion. She tangled her tapered digits into his bright red hair and slowly lost herself to the dizzying feel of the kiss.  
When both finally broke away for air, he slowly traced her bottom lip, caressing soft circles around its wounded area.  
"This is okay, I hope?"  
The orange-eyed girl smiled. "Yeah, much better. Speaking of which, I forgot to thank you." She laid a grateful kiss upon his lips. "Thank you."  
"Always welcome."

* * *

OMG!!! That sucked!!!  
Yes, another sucky ending!!!  
I'm kicking myself right now, you realize!!! And HARD!!! (damn my leg hurts…)  
I feel so crappy because THIS is the reward for all your guys patience!!!  
You guys only loved me and this is what I have to give!!!! 

I feel like crap right now….

**9****th**** Kiss: Lovebirds  
**Nightjar gives Aerrow and Piper a lesson in love with a little help from her feathered friends.

See ya all soon!!!!  
Love,  
Lady Azar


	15. Thank you Page 4

Hi everyone!!! Everyone here has read the three Thank-You pages I posted for some of my reviewers, right? Well, I sometimes do feel a bit lazy to write thank-you PM's back to reviewers like Rebel of my Destiny and Dark knightress (that's why you haven't heard from me for a while, ladies).

I have had the worse back-to-school transition EVER!!!! I've only been a sophomore for a month, and already it sucks. There's WAY too much work to do, we have the shortest 1st quarter EVER, meaning that everything the teachers had planned for that quarter is crammed into our lessons!!!!! ARGGHHH!!!

Second of all, I've had a bad case of writer's block, and that's why no one's heard from me for, like, THREE FRAKIN' MONTHS!!!! Everything is just falling apart for me!!!!!!!!!

Okay, I'm done ranting!! 

Before we continue with the thank-you page, I have a little something for you all.  
Three weeks ago, someone by the screenname of brave kid (will the real brave kid please stand up?!) gave me a PM complimenting my story and asking if I could do a FinnxDove story. And I said, "Heck, why not? I have a great idea anyway!!! "  
Now, I can do two kinds of stories. One with a lemon, and one with just a sweet kissing scene. And since you all are De BEST, I'll let you all choose!!!  
If you want a lemon fic, please give me a review that says, "Yes, I want to see some action!!!".  
If you want just a nice kissing scene, please put on your review, "Nah, just keep it short and sweet".  
If there's going to be a smut scene, I need ten, I repeat, TEN votes that say 'Yes' within three days after I post this thank-you page with the 8th Kiss: Cut and the 9th Kiss: Lovebirds.

Oh, yeah, and please put in your votes for the title of the story.  
_Summary: _Terra Gale has finally gained indepedence from Cyclonia, but at the price of their rebel leader, Wren. With the last of his health hanging by a delicate thread, Dove needs someone to be by her side. And a certain blonde sharpshooter may be the only one to give her comfort.

_Titles (so far. Any ideas for a title are more than welcome!__):  
_A Change in the Wind  
_Je't aime, mon chere _(I love you, my darling)  
Blue Eyes  
_S'il vous plait _(Please)  
[The voting system is the same here. Whichever title gets the most votes at the end of the five days is our title!!! Although if there are any suggestions for titles, I may reconsider…

SEND IN THOSE VOTES!!!!

Okays, now that that's done, send in those reviews, and you just might get recognition from me!!!!  
Here's a thank-you page for my coolest reviewers!!!

**Rebel of my Destiny: **OMG!!! Thank you for being on my side:D I'll never forget your encouraging comments!!!

**Nakedmolerat05: **THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!

**.PhaerynTao.: **OMG, thank you so, SO much!!!! You're the first person whose ever told me that!!! Except I still doubt myself, especially after the two sucky kisses I gave you and everyone else as a 'reward' for their patience. I'm still kicking myself, you realize!!!!!  
But I'm glad your so supportive!!!  
And about school society being a terrible 'environment', I totally agree!!! When I laugh from reading funny fanfiction, everyone looks at me like I escaped from an insane aslyum!!! What, can't a girl laugh?!

My gosh…  
Anyway, thank you so much!!! You always know how to make me happy!!!   
Love ya!!!

**DevilsAngelSaphire: **Thank you very much!!! _You _rock!!!! Hope this shoutout ain't too simple!!!

**Chesom549: **YAY!!! Thanks a bunch!!! Happy dances, everyone's got one!!! And I'm so sorry about the two sucky kisses!!! I'll try to do better next time!!!

**LadyPirate13: **Thank you!!! But I'm surprised you'd read anymore of my kisses thanks to the two sucky ones I posted!!! Oh, well…

**MinakoJupiter: **You really like the kisses that much?! Good heavens, THANKS A BUNCH!!!!!! And thank you for the lovely idea!!!! I had an idea for such a kiss that was actually a cupboard, not the whole _Condor_. But this idea was so much better, and more defined, too!!!!  
Again I say, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**HopelessxRomanticx1993: **Yes, I will update update UPDATE!!!! And I WILL post up better ones!!!

And a special shoutout for people who don't have FF accounts, yet had the courtesy and time and kindness to put up a review!!!! THANK YOU!!!! I love you all!!! And sorry for posting up sucky kisses!!!

**RaindropsandRoses: **Thank you!!!! Such a lovely name…

**watergirl: **Thank you!!! I know, endings are my ultimate weakness in the literary world!!! You probably won't come back here after the two sucky kisses I put up!!!!! Oh, gosh, now I hate myself…..

**Lua-chan: **I will!!! But not until Christmas is around the corner!!! So sorry!!!

I'm sorry if you're not in this Thank-You page!!!  For restitutions, if you're one of my reviewers and you're NOT on this page, I'll write any one of the upcoming kisses in your honor!!!

Thank you all so much for your time and encouragement!!! Read all the upcoming Kisses between our two favorite Storm Hawks!!!! 

AERROWxPIPER 4-EVER!!!!!  
Lady Azar


	16. 10th Kiss: Lovebirds

ENJOY!!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. That is all.

* * *

"Hey, wait!!! Nightjar!!! Slow down!!!" 

Aerrow and Piper were running, or rather, being pulled by the wrists by their good friend Nightjar, and trying not to get dragged by her.

"I can't!!!", she peeped excitedly. "This is something I have to show you guys!!!"  
"Well, Finn and Junko aren't the ones being forced to run by an Interceptor!", the redhead exclaimed as the special agent slowed down. The said blonde and Wallop caught up with them.  
"Aww. Insult me, will you?", she replied, mocking an offended tone. She turned around and led the Storm Hawks into a clearing filled with various animals and a lake from which the creatures drank.

"Where exactly are we?", asked Finn as he surveyed the place, his nose wrinkling at the different odors.  
"This is where sick or injured animals that Sis and I save are healed, and where they stay until they're completely heal. I like to call it Aquaria's Veterinarian Zoo", Nightjar replied with pride obvious in her voice.  
"You wanted to bring us to a zoo?"  
Immediately, a horned tiger nearby roared at him, and the sharpshooter's golden hair, if it could get any spikier, stood on end.  
"Talionis!!!", NJ scolded, and the big cat ducked it's head under a paw. "No frightening our visitors! And as for your earlier question, Finn, yeah; got a problem?!"  
"That's your horned tiger?", asked Piper as she cautiously took a step closer to it. The wildcat had the ordinary black stripes of any tiger, but the coat was a sandy gold. It was easily larger than an ordinary tiger, a good four yards long, and it had a sickle-shaped horn in the middle of its forehead that stood at a foot long.  
"Not _my_ tiger", the gray-haired girl replied, walking over to him to pet his head. "Talionis belongs to no one. He's just here until his leg and back heals." She beckoned the others to come closer and see. Looking carefully, Piper saw bandages around the tiger's left leg, and nasty red gashes on his back.  
"Fighting off some Cyclonians that tried to take Aquaria", said Nightjar. "They showed him little mercy." She tenderly ran her fingers along one of his many gashes, then she straightened herself.

"As for you two", she continued, pulling Aerrow and Piper with her. "You two are coming with me."  
"What about Big J and I?", asked Finn.  
"Oh, you guys can check out the other animals. Just don't do anything stupid like taunting them or harassing them."

"Hey look, Finn!", exclaimed Junko, holding some green creature in his hands. "A Biz! Remember my story about my first friend, Mook. He was a Biz, and…"

"They'll be fine", the redhead leader assured her. Nodding in agreement, the special agent led him and her best friend further into the clearing. This area was shaded with many trees, where birds of every size and color roosted. She placed her thumb and index fingers into her mouth and gave a loud whistle.  
"I brought you guys here to introduce you to the zoo's newest inhabitants", she said as two large, colorful birds perched on her outstretched arm. "Radarr, Aerrow, Piper, meet…Aerrow and Piper."  
Said people gave her a funny stare.  
"They're Emerald Amazonian lovebirds."  
"You named them after us?"  
"Of course!", she answered cheerily. "For two reasons. One, because they have the same eyes as you guys." The girl motioned to the larger of the emerald green birds; this one had red and dark blue feathers.

"See, this one has green eyes like you, Aerrow. So I named him after you."  
On closer inspection, he saw that the bird's eyes mirrored his own; a shining leaf green.

Nightjar let the smaller of the lovebirds climb to the top of her head; this one was similar, except it had orange feathers. "And this one has orange eyes like you, Piper girl. So I named her after you."  
Indeed, the bird had eyes that reflected Piper's; a warm carnelian orange.

"What's your second reason?", the redhead asked, cautiously extending his hand to the bird that shared his name.  
The Interceptor smiled in response. "They are so much like you guys. These lovebirds need each other to survive."

"_We_ need each other?", the Sky Knight asked. She nodded and smiled, enjoying Piper's blushing reaction.

"You and your strategist slash navigator slash crystal specialist are very important not only to your team, but to each other." She turned to take something from a jar, taking the opportunity to let a big smile spread across her face. Composing herself, she returned to her friends and placed a bit of birdseed into their hands.  
"Now just extend your hand with the birdseed to them and open your palms." The red-feathered bird hopped back to his perch, and they followed her directions.  
"They'll always eat at the same time", she explained as the birds happily ate. "They inspect the food together, then they eat together." The commanding officer remembered that he liked to go on recon with his strategist, and whatever trouble came to them, they would face it together.  
"If one bird is sick, his/her mate goes out alone to get food for him/her, never eating a single bite and self-sacrificing if need be. If one bird dies, his or her mate will not eat as they have no one to eat with, and they starve to death."  
The orange-eyed girl did not like this fact. She could not imagine her leader dead, but she swore that if any trouble came to him, she'd be at his side 24/7 until he was better. She looked up into the eyes of the bird that shared her name, and saw agreement of such dedication reflected there.

As the birds ate, Aerrow noticed that the lovebirds were pressed close together.  
"They're lovebirds. They stay next to each other for protection and warmth. When two lay together, they can keep warm." Nightjar took the time to savor their growing blushes. "When Sis and I met them, both had injured wings, Piper having scratches along her stomach. We tried to catch them by hand, but Aerrow here got in front of his mate and started squawking and screeching at me. He even bit my finger!" She made a face. "He was only trying to protect her. You're such a softie", she murmured to the emerald bird, nuzzling beaks with him.  
She then turned to him. "You'd protect Piper, wouldn't you?"  
He flushed scarlet but, in a straight voice, answered, "Yes." _With my very life_, he silently added.  
Aerrow knew that no matter what, even if it meant risking his life or letting some enemy escape, he would protect his tactictionist with his very life, and he would hurt anyone who dared hurt Piper, even if that person was a squad mate.

One of the birds suddenly squawked, and when he looked to see who it was, he found himself looking into leaf green eyes. _Tell her!!!, _those green orbs seemed to scream. _Tell her how you feel!!!  
_He shook his head, both to ensure that he wasn't imagining things and to silently signal to the other Aerrow that he just couldn't tell the orange-eyed girl exactly how he felt about her. If she didn't return his feelings, it would be so awkward, and thanks to a certain duo that consisted of a Wallop and a vain blonde, he would never forget it. He glared at the feeding lovebird with eyes that could have belonged to the green-eyed monster; he envied him for having so much courage to show and tell his Piper how much he loved and cared for her.

"You guys could learn a few things from your avian counterparts here", the hazel-eyed Sky Knight said, and she swore the commanding officer made a noise that sounded like doubt. "Really. These birds depend on each other for survival, and you both depend on each other for success on missions and being two of the best Sky Knights I have ever seen."  
A crash interrupted anything more she had to say, and with a colorful curse muttered, "No doubt it's those idiots."  
"Nice tiger!!! NICE TIGER!!!", they heard Finn scream throughout the clearing.  
"Yeah, it's them", Piper groaned.  
"I'll go see what they did this time." Nightjar got up and started to run, then spun around to say, "Just don't give Aerrow and Piper more than three handfuls of birdseed." She left the pair alone, while her slender legs carried her to where Finn was getting half-mauled by Talionis; Junko began to pry off the large cat.

"Hey Aerrow."  
"Yeah?"  
"I've been thinking as NJ was talking, and she's right. We are very much like these birds." Piper gazed at him with those breathtaking orange eyes. "Why is she doing this? Why is she comparing us to these…lovebirds?"  
"Maybe…", he answered. "Maybe she thinks of us as more than just good friends."  
"More?" Her eyes widened a bit.  
"The things that these lovebirds do for each other…protect each other, get in trouble together, eat together…"  
"But good friends do that, too", the strategist said.  
"Yeah", her leader replied, trying to conceal the hurt in his voice. "And even if we could be more than friends, we just don't have the time for each other."  
"But you two care about each other, right?"  
Piper and Aerrow jumped at the voice. "Nightjar?"  
"Yeah, 'tis me. Just got back from tying up Tal and teaching Finn how to take care of his wounds."  
"That was…pretty fast", said the redhead, obviously surprised.  
"I'm a stealth fighter", she answered. "And Junko did most of the heavy lifting. But back to the whole 'no time for each other' thing." She walked over to her lovebirds and lifted them from their perch.  
"There's a third reason why I named these gorgeous creatures after both of you. Can you guess why?"  
The two Storm Hawks shook their heads.

"When two people really care about each other, they will, I repeat, they WILL put the other person over everything. We have always been in a fight with Father Time, and hey, who said life was easy? It seems we never have enough time; but if you need that someone, depend very much on that special someone, especially for your wellbeing, that person should have the best you can give her. And that cliché 'We just wouldn't have time for each other' is NOT the best you can give her."  
The gray-haired special agent kissed her lovebirds before continuing, "And that, my friends, is the biggest reason why I named these Amazonian lovebirds after you both. By showing you both what could-should be if you two actually came out of hiding and be those brave Storm Hawks anyone can admire, I was hoping you guys would finally get it and just admit your feelings."  
Her 'little lesson' left them speechless.  
"I'll give you both some privacy." She retreated, leaving them alone.  
Aerrow was the first to slowly turn his head to Piper. "It's obvious, isn't it?"  
"That you like me?" She turned her carnelian orbs so that they stared deeply into his leaf green.  
"That I love you", he answered, moving closer to her. "I always have. I couldn't help it."  
She smiled lovingly before pulling him by the hair and laying a chaste kiss to his mouth. Closing his eyes, he cupped the sides of her face and deepened the kiss.  
"I love you too", she whispered as she broke away, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder.

Unknown to them, someone had been watching them, a pair of colorful birds perched on her arm. Another person was with her.  
"And THAT, Finn, is a kiss."  
The blonde watched with a goofy smile. "I am SO gonna get a lot of mileage out of this."  
Nightjar shook her head and watched the lovebirds locked in each other's embrace.  
She'd help Aerrow and Piper get their revenge later.

* * *

Oh, no, that sucked as well!!!!  
My gosh, my leg hurts so much from kicking myself…I don't think I may be able to walk for a while…crap. 

The idea for this kiss is mine, ALL MINE. Don't know why I decided to say that.

Read and Review!!! (if you don't think my writing sucks and that I'm such a terrible person for wasting your guys' patience).

**10****th**** Kiss: Nothing but the Truth  
**"Aerrow, my man, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" "Finn, what's this all about?" "Have a thing for Piper, don't ya?"

See ya all soon!!!  
Love, (or hate)  
Lady Azar


	17. 11th Kiss: Nothing but the Truth

ENJOY!!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. And I'm not the only one…

* * *

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"  
However many times Aerrow had heard the familiar words (and not in the stand, mind you), he would always bite his lower lip, turn away, and answer, "I can't."  
When he first heard the words, they had come from fourteen year old Finn, who had simply wanted to know what he thought about their friend Piper. But instead of replying, he snapped his lips shut and walked away.  
Over time, he learned that silence was not an acceptable answer, for every time he gave such an answer, the question would echo in his head, 'truth' being a prominent word that would sever the last string of his patience and force him to snap. So when the agonizingly familiar words were spoken by anyone, a lovely dark-skinned face with a pointed chin and stare-worthy eyes carnelian orange eyes would appear, and he would repeat his usual negative.  
But lately, he had been forcing out the answer to the question. He had been doing this for three years; maybe it was proving tedious for him to say, and he was getting tired of answering. Or was it the seventy-something pairs of eyes that would rest upon the lovely tactitionist every day?  
She had certainly grown up during those three years, and may I remind you that every pair of eyes belonged to a guy?  
Men would steal even a glance at her, and the commanding officer of the Storm Hawks was left seething… with jealously? Had the time to acknowledge his feelings for the crystal specialist finally come?  
Yes.  
It certainly has. 

The _Condor _stopped at the Wayside, and all the guys but Aerrow rushed out into the pub, Piper still tinkering with crystals in her room. Even Radarr hopped on Junko's shoulders and gave his best friend a 'come on!' wave. The commanding officer followed his friends, but not before noticing a familiar Slip-Wing Fighter Ultra. Wasn't that Starling's ride?  
Figuring she was probably inside, he went into the pub, which was noticeably dimmer. A voice boomed, "Aerrow of the Storm Hawks! Come to the stand!" and immediately the place brightened.

"Finn, you better have called us all here for a good reason".  
"Don't you worry, Starling", the sharpshooter replied. "It's all good…".  
The violet-haired Interceptor narrowed her cypress green eyes at him, then caught sight of her fellow Sky Knight.  
"Ah, greetings to you, Aerrow", she said with a friendly smile.  
"Yes, Aerrow, salutations", said Harrier who sat three seats away from Starling.  
"Hey everyone", he responded with a wary tone. Besides his squadron, Starling, and Harrier, other familiar faces present were Starling's sister Nightjar, Dove, Suzi Lu, Billy Rex, Burner of the Third-Degree Burners, and some others he did not know the name of. Everyone had a glass and/or plate with them.  
"And what brings you all here?"  
"A real important issue", Suzi Lu drawled from a seat that faced the main counter. She blew a pink bubble before continuing, "Blondie here says that it's somethin' between you and Piper girl."  
"A little shy, eh?", Billy Rex chuckled from behind her.  
The redhead flushed, and, with everyone hooting, whistling, or murmuring to each other, Junko escorted him to the seat next to Finn.

The blonde took out a book and placed his leader's left hand on it.  
"Alright dude, you know how it goes. Place your other hand over your heart."  
"Finn, what's going on here? And is this Piper's diary?!"  
The wingman tensed.  
"That's Piper's diary?!", Nightjar screeched. "Idiot, she's going to kill you once she finds out!!!"  
Finn earned three smacks in the head: one from Nightjar, one from Dove, and one from Suzi Lu.  
But he quickly recovered. "Aerrow, my man, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"  
"Finn, what's this all about?"  
"Have a thing for Piper, don't ya?"  
"FINN!!!"  
"Fine. Places everyone!" As soon as everyone sat neatly in one row, he said, "Aerrow of the Storm Hawks, you have been accused of hiding your feelings for _your_ strategist/ navigator/ crystal specialist Piper, hesitation of revealing your feelings to her, and making it way too obvious that you see her more than just a friend. How do you plead?"  
"Innocent, _your Honor_", Aerrow answered.  
"Objection!", Starling called from the 'witness stand'. "I find that a lie."  
"Yeah, man", Billy Rex exclaimed. "I second that notion. Yer diggin' yer right-hand lady!"  
Radarr scribbled minutes like crazy.  
"Evidence is needed, you know", Finn replied, though, with that smirk on his face, he knew there was no evidence needed to prove the obvious liking between the two Storm Hawks. "Oh, I know! Let me show you all a picture." He pulled a little gold frame from his pocket and said, "This is where it all started."  
He threw the picture at Suzi Lu, and when she looked at it, she gave a little squeal. "Aww."  
It was a picture of a seven-year-old Aerrow kissing a seven-year-old Piper on the cheek, a blush appearing on the girl's face.  
The Blizzarian showed it to Billy Rex before throwing it to Starling.  
"Hmm, how nice of you, Aerrow. A last-minute birthday present?"  
"A dare", the blushing Sky Knight answered. "_Finn…_", here he gave the said sharpshooter a steely glare, "…called me a wuss and said I couldn't kiss a girl."  
Everyone hooted and whistled and clapped their hands.  
"A picture's hardly proof", Aerrow mumbled quickly, trying to defend himself.

"Oh, really?", questioned the Interceptor. "Let's talk about encounters, shall we? When you first introduced me to Piper, she squealed and said I was her 'most favorite Sky Knight ever'. Then you gave her this look, and she called me her second favorite Sky Knight. It's obvious _you _are her favorite."  
She sipped her cloudberry shake smoothly and smiled as everyone hooted and whistled.

"Hmm. Playing favorites, is she?", Harrier asked with a bit of sneakiness. The redhead vainly tried to hide his blush. "Remember the competition in Terra Rex for the Phoenix Crystal?  
When Piper and her opponent Plover gave a presentation of their Sky Fu skills, I remember the look you gave as you watched her. Not only did you show evident admiration, but you looked as if you were 'checking her out'. If I may perform my best imitation of how you looked at her…" The Rex Guardian crossed his arms, placed his chin into two fingers, tilted his head upwards and smiled.  
The hooting and whistling and the 'Woo-woo!!!' came louder and louder, and Aerrow blushed redder than ever. Anyone could've sworn he had been pummeled in the face by tomatoes and didn't do a very good job of cleaning himself up.

"How about the Atmos Grand Slam Race on Saharr?", Burner called from the far left. "Heard your girl got kidnapped before the Race. You asked Finn there where you strategist was. He didn't hear you right and gave you another answer, but you looked worried as you readied yourself."  
"Oh, oh, here, will ya?" Suzi Lu tapped her hand on the table for attention, and when everyone lent their ears she gave her testimony. "And the Festival in Blizzaris…remember when Billy Rex said 'no girls training in the back country'? Piper looked real mad 'bout it, and you said she could ride with you. But she said no, and you looked rejected, you poor thing."  
Everyone gave a playful but heartfelt 'awww'.

"See, Aerrow my man, everyone here thinks that you should be with Piper. So, do you plead guilty to your 'charges'?"  
"What do Piper and I have in common?! Why should we be together?!!"  
"You are blushing too much, Sky Knight!!!", Dove called from her seat next to Starling. Aerrow snapped his lips shut in surprise. "Am I?"  
"Um, yeah. See here, you and Piper are leadership types, ya know?". Suzi Lu started off. "That's a similarity."  
"And they're both intelligent and innovative", Burner added.  
"They're both smart. REALLY smart", said Junko.  
"They both have a knowledge and respect for Sky Knight legends", Starling reminded them.  
"You two are crushing on each other, and you both are denying it", Finn said. "I can practically hear your teeth grind everytime she speaks to some guy, and don't tell me it's a habit or something like that."  
"She has grown up", the redhead mumbled, but it came out unexpectedly, like a hiccup.  
"She certainly has", the blonde agreed. "I was just thinking the other day, 'Piper needs to go out a little more, 'cause I don't think she's getting any oxygen in that crystal lab of hers. Maybe I ask her out sometime. And she is looking good…maybe I should get some tips from her about her hair…"  
Without knowing it, the sharpshooter was voicing his thoughts. Everyone slowly turned their heads to him, their eyes disturbingly wide; Nightjar had dropped her cup in her lap, but was taking no notice that the iced tea was soaking her lap.  
"…oop, looks like I'm not the only one whose noticed Piper today. Look at that guy, staring at her. Haha!!!! He has no idea he's drooling. Just wait until Aerrow notices this; he's gonna beat the crap outta…"  
"FINN!!!!" Said Sky Knight was the first to come back to reality.  
Nightjar giggled.  
Her sister glanced at her. "What's so funny?"  
"Did you hear that last part? You know, when Finn says, 'Just wait until Aerrow blah blah blah, he's gonna beat the crap outta…', and then Aerrow growls, 'FINN!!!'. If you think about it, it sounds like Aerrow's gonna beat the crap out of Finn!! HAHA!!!!"  
The many pairs of wide-open eyes were now directed at her, everyone thinking she was insane or something.

"Good idea, NJ", the redhead growled, turning his attention to his somewhat scared wingman. "Maybe I should beat the crap out of you! Why did you make everyone come here and try to convince Piper and I to get together?!"  
"Finn had notzhing zo do with zhis!", Dove exclaimed.  
The captain's anger cooled. "What?"  
"Yeah, he didn't bribe us or anything", Burner explained. "We all came because we wanted to."  
"Feelings are obvious between you and your strategist", Starling added.  
"And we wanted to be sure you saw that", said Billy Rex.  
"C'mon, man. Think about it", Finn said, gesturing to the Sky Knights that sat opposite to him. "Don't you think you and Piper are meant to be together if it takes this many people to make you understand?"

Aerrow stayed silent, absorbing the information. Although this had to be the most twisted court case he had ever heard, every bit was true. He had denied liking Piper as more than just a friend, hoping the feelings would go away; instead, they had grown into something else he couldn't really explain.  
He loved her many-faceted intellect and her fiery energy, the way she was able to calm him down and fire him up at the same time. He admired her fighting skills and her work with crystals and battle plans.  
He saw her every day, but everytime he looked at her carefully, he found it a challenge to pry his gaze from her, especially her beautiful orange eyes. And now that she had grown lovelier and her midnight blue hair was down, it was time he faced the music.  
Was it finally time to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?

"Yeah. I do."  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.  
"Did he just…?"  
"Oh my gosh…"  
"He said it…"  
"Yeah, everyone", he answered. "I have feelings for Piper. No, I love her."  
He turned to Finn. "Yes, I plead guilty to the charges."  
"Tsk, tsk", the blonde reminded him. "You forgot something."  
His commanding officer sighed wearily. "Yes, I plead guilty to the charges, _Your Honor_."  
"I thought so. The verdict has found you, Aerrow of the Storm Hawks, guilty of hiding your feelings for Piper, hesitation of revealing your feelings for her, and making it way too obvious that you like her. I sentence you to kiss her in the next three hours or I'm gonna ask everyone here to tie up the both of you until you kiss. Okay, can someone hand me a glass and a spoon?"  
Dove lent him her set, and, banging the spoon against the glass, called out, "Alright, Court…uh…wha-what's that word again?"  
"ADJOURNED!!!"  
"Oh, right. I knew that", he answered sheepishly while everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. "Court Adjourned!!"  
And at that moment, a familiar face stepped into the pub.

"Hi everyone!!! It's so good to see you all!!"  
Piper ran over to the line of Sky Knights and gave everyone a warm hello and, to some, a hug.  
"What are you all doing here?"  
Suzi Lu smiled. "Just talkin' over some…stuff…with Aerrow there." She cocked her head in his direction.  
"Hey, Piper, I saved you a seat." He patted the chair next to his.  
"Oh, thanks!" She walked over, sat down, and ordered a tall speckleberry shake and a slice of chocolate cake.  
Without warning, Aerrow spun her around on her swivel chair, cupped her face in his hands, and captured her lips with his own.  
The loud whoop of approval from the nearby Sky Knights was ear-splitting, but the two Storm Hawks could care less. The carnelian-eyed girl wrapped her arms around her leader's neck to deepen the kiss, while the redhead feathered his hands through her midnight blue hair.  
Piper was the first to break away. "You like me, don't you?"  
"No", Aerrow answered. "I love you."  
"Is that the truth?"  
"The truth, the whole truth…", he gave her lips a little kiss, "…and nothing but the truth."

"You might wanna get an extra straw", Finn whispered to the waiter, plopping down in his seat with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

Good enough for you all?!  
I hope so!!  
Because I like this one!!!! 

See ya all soon!!!  
Love,  
Lady Azar


	18. Thank You Page 5

Hi everyone!!! Everyone here has read the four Thank-You pages I posted for some of my reviewers, right? Well, I sometimes do feel a bit lazy to write thank-you PM's back to reviewers like Rebel of my Destiny and Dark knightress (that's why you haven't heard from me for a while, ladies).

During the time I've been writing 'Sketchbook' and 'Nothing but the Truth', something really bad has happened to me. I had traces of suicidal thoughts going through my head, and though I could chase them away for a while, they always came back to mock me and my week seemed to get worse and worse. I had disappointed my dad and had the worse day ever, where it seemed the world hated me and I messed up everything.  
I thought of killing myself, thought that no one loved me, that all I did was mess up and make everything ugly, that everyone could finally get on with their lives now that I was gone. But something stopped me. Just like all those other times I wanted to commit suicide.  
Besides my fear of death (aren't we all afraid?), I thought about my parents, about the people in church, about all the Storm Hawks fans out there (Earlier in the week, I had met two little girls who loved the show and loved the AerrowxPiper pairing.), and then I thought about you guys. How you guys would react if I had done it and my lifeless body posted nothing for weeks, and how many, 'Where are you?' emails would come into my account. I knew then, that I could not leave you guys to ponder about me and wonder what world the Lady of Dreams had disappeared into. I could not leave the people that loved me.  
So simply, I want to thank you all for loving me and my work, but mostly my work. You all are the reason I dropped the blade into the trash and decided that life was worth living. Life's not always good, but it isn't always bad, either.

So, I thank you all, and I love you all, from the bottom of my heart. Lady Azar

Now that that's over, before I continue with the thank-you's, here's a little treat for you all.  
ANOTHER VOTING PAGE!!!!! YAY!!!!

I deeply thank you all for the wonderful and thoughtful ideas for kisses that was sent to me. I sure needed them, and I'm SO honored that you're giving your ideas to me. Really:

I need votes for the next two kisses; which ones do you guys want me to post up next?  
If you have given me the idea for a kiss, the kiss is dedicated to you.  
Take a look:

**Laundry Day **  
Doing laundry isn't what others would call 'fun'. But mix soap, water, and dirty laundry with two fun-loving Storm Hawks and you get a very 'enjoyable' chore.

**Don't Go **_dedicated to_ Dark knightress  
Piper threatens to leave the Storm Hawks, and this time, she isn't joking. As Aerrow reminisces his memories, he realizes something. Features 'Broken' by Seether featuring Amy Lee.

**Blackout **_dedicated to _MinakoJupiter  
A power outage on the _Condor _traps Piper and Aerrow in Piper's room. With only the light of the moon and stars, and their feelings for each other, can they make it through the night?

**Sparring Session **_dedicated to _ani  
Piper and Aerrow practice hand-to-hand combat. Which turns into a mini-Sky Fu match. Which leads to Piper being pinned down by Aerrow. Which leads to…something else.

**Radarr's Point of View **_dedicated to _DevilsAngelSaphire  
(Sequel to 'Speckleberries'.) Just what the title says. Radarr watches Aerrow and Piper from the bridge, and decides that he's not the only one who should know what's really happening.

**Forget Me Not  
**As Piper leaves for a whole year of Sky Fu training, Aerrow gives her a little something to be sure she never forgets him.

**Just a Coincidence? **(originally titled 'Finn's Not-so-Stupid Idea) _Dedicated to _girl with grey eyes  
Finn, wanting Aerrow to acknowledge his feelings for Piper, secretly sets up the two Storm Hawks on a blind date. And what starts off as a dumb plan becomes a not-so-stupid idea.

**Oops! **_Dedicated to _Nakedmolerat05  
(Sequel to 'Lovebirds'. Aerrow and Piper supposedly get their revenge on Finn for seeing them kiss, but I'm out of ideas as to how it's going to happen.)

OK, now I'm out of ideas.

Alright, here's a thank-you page for some of my coolest reviewers:

**HopelessxRomanticx1993: **OMG!!! You…are…freakin'…AWESOME!!!! I absolutely love you, and the comments you've posted!!! You are such an amazing person, I'm sure you could give me an idea for a kiss!!! C'mon, I'm waiting!

**Nakedmolerat05: **Really? My work is that good?! Thank you!!! You are so cool about me! Yay! I'm so happy now knowing that I inspired someone: Oh, and could you tell all the Leos out there that I'm NOT insulting them when I say that Finn's one of 'em. Leos are naturally kind and warm-hearted (their symbol is the flaming heart), and are NOT always selfish and prideful. They just need something to open their eyes. Oh, and a choco-chip cookie for the 'kiss' idea!

**DevilsAngelSaphire: **Thank you for constantly reminding me what I needed to do around here! At least I have the feeling you'll be a faithful fan! You…are…so…AMAZING!!! May I give you a virtual glomp?! glomp yay!!! And yes, I'm so sorry for letting you down for 'Nothing but the Truth'; I know that totally sucked! And here's a choco-chip cookie for your idea for the 'Speckleberries' sequel!

.**PhaerynTao.: **OMG, thanks! I'm surprised to see that someone actually liked 'Cut', much less someone as awesome and talented as you. _Salamat Po(_Thank you) for the kudos, dear.

**Rebel of my Destiny: **Thanks a bunch!!! Glad you like the other Aerrow and Piper!

**Falloutboyfan6126: **Thank you for the encouragement! Yes, I will come up with more!

**BlackPirate: **And I say…THANK YOU!!!

**Retro Sheek: **Yes, yes, I will update!!! And yes, I like your word! (even if I can barely read it) pats on the head

**girl with grey eyes: **I'm glad you like the kisses! And thank you so much for the details on 'Nothing but the Truth'! Sorry if the sudden, just-grab-her-and-kiss-her kiss was not where you wanted it to be:[

**Jazzy Pony: **Hello Alex!!! So glad you liked the kisses so far! Even if 'Saving Me' sucked. I was going to put the song, but thanks to it, I couldn't upload the whole kiss into my account. So yeah… thanks again!

**Cloudhawk: **Oh really?! My work is good?! Maybe I do have artist's syndrome or something…but thanks anyway!!!

**Dragonwings144: **Thank you!!! Hope you love the others!

**Anime421: **I am updating!! But OMG, thank you!!! Glad you love it!

**Alias-Hugo: **Amazingness in 15 chapters? Thanks a bunch!!! Thank you for your support!!! I love you, you is an amazing person!!! OH, sorry for stealing your idea!!! hits self on head But you can still do a FinnxDove lemon. You'll do much better than me!

And a special thank-you for the people who, though they had no FanFiction Net account, still took the time and inclination to review my kiss series. Thank you all so much!!!

**Skyblueangel: **Yes, sweetie, I am a girl! And thank you for your review!  
**PiperAerrow4ever: **I apologize for making 'Sketchbook' so sucky!!!! And yes, Piper and Aerrow 4-EVAH!!!!

**TearWorkshop: **OMG!!! You're okay, yes? Okay, good. Oh, gosh, believe it or not, your review made me tear up, 'cause I've never had so much love in quite a while. I'm so glad you think I'm the best writer for AerrowxPiper literature!!!! I absolutely love you, you amazing person, and please stay tuned, if you can, for the upcoming kisses!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

I'm sorry if you're not in this Thank-You page!!!! For restitutions, if you're one of my reviewers and you're NOT on this page, I write anyone of the open upcoming kisses in your honor!!!

Thank you all so much for your time and encouragement!!!! Read all the upcoming Kisses between out two favorite Storm Hawks!!!

AerrowxPiper 4-EVER!!!!

Lady Azar


	19. 12th Kiss: Radarr's Point of View

ENJOY!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. I'm only fifteen.

_This kiss is dedicated to DevilsAngelSapphire.  
_

* * *

Oooh. Speckleberries. Yum.  
Those would've gone great with Piper's sandcakes.  
But before I got to the bowl of those delightfully sweet berries, my best friend picked up the bowl and placed it on a tray.  
"Sorry, Radarr, but I'm taking these to Piper, and we're going to eat them together. We'll try to save some for you."  
(Whimper) He even had a bowl of cream on that tray! What's up with that?Yes, I am hungry. No, I never get treats. I have to get my own. But Aerrow took those speckleberries, and Piper hasn't made sandcakes for a while. And even when she did, that crazed Merb usually got to the Jar before I did.

Where is he going with those speckleberries anyway?  
I have an intention of following him to the dock, for that's where he's going. But I head for the bridge that overlooks the dock and I look out the window. Sure enough, there he is, and Piper's with him.

They begin feasting on those juicy berries, and as the minutes tick away, it feels like torture to see the juice and cream dripping down their chins.  
Hey, wait, why is Piper leaving? Oh, wait, Aerrow's got her by the hand.  
He looks sad; is he sad because she's going away? She's talking to him, but he's not answering.  
She starts to cry, but her tears subside when he hugs her. He's telling her something, and he moves in closer to her, but stops when she faces him. She reaches out a finger to lick a drop of something off his chin, and the most unexpected thing happens.

They kiss. An earth-shattering, eye-opening, _Condor_-smashing kiss. His mouth seems to be pasted to hers, pressing deeply.  
Wait a minute, they're kissing?

OMG.

I…knew…it.

Heh, wait till the others see this…  
Wait a minute…

What's stopping me?  
(Naughty smile)

I quickly run to the others. They'll be easy to attract; all I need is Finn's hair gel, a glass of Junko's favorite yucka-whatever juice, and Stork's Tinhacto mind-worms helmet (you know, "Tinhacto! Protecting brains like yours for over 25 years!").

I don't know what's gotten into me, but I'm now mixing Junko's juice and the hair gel together in the helmet like a soup. I smear some of the disgusting mixture all over the helmet in the form of happy faces. I'm doing all this.  
In front of their faces.  
They're watching me mix that hair gel-juice mixture with wide, open eyes. Stork's yellow orb is doing that scary twitch.

Wait…for…it…

Five minutes later, I have an annoyed blonde, a thirsty Wallop, and an angry Merb on my tail.  
Very…deadly…combination…! Must…run! MUST…RUN!  
Take it from a Storm Hawk like me to learn the hard way.

(Bang!)  
Oh, damn, they've cornered me. The feel of the cold glass against my tail really isn't helping me.  
I close my eyes and prepare to meet my doom (Great, now I sound like the Merb), but it doesn't come.

I crack open one of my eyes to see a smug, sneaky smile on Finn's face, an 'Awww, how cute' look on Junko's face, and a 'OMG' expression on Stork's face.  
I look back to see that it had just begun to rain, and the crystal droplets are soaking a kissing couple that consists of my best friend and one of the world's greatest cooks.

"OMG. I knew it", says the sharpshooter. "Let's go meet the new couple."  
Haha.  
He's in SO much trouble.

* * *

I'm currently facing Aerrow and Piper, who are both blushing and sopping wet. My best friend has this really big smile on his face, a smile I haven't seen since he was made a Sky Knight. Same went for the girl.  
"Kissing in the rain. Isn't that romantic?", Finn cooed with a generous heaping of teasing.  
"Finn, I swear…", Piper growls, her smile melting away. "…If you tell anyone, I swear I'm going to…"  
"Aw, hey Piper, let it go", says my redhead friend. "Everyone's going to find out eventually."

My jaw drops in disbelief. Where's that smack to the head for that blonde? And as for our Storm Hawk, here's the guy who's so wild and so passionate, willing to be tamed?

I will never understand romance.

"Wait", the navigator stammers. "You mean, we're together now? You and I are…?"  
"If you want to be", he replies, leaf green eyes shining.  
She smiles in response.  
"That would be nice."  
He kisses her. "Okay." Flipping the on button for the record player, a sultry voice caresses the airwaves with a love song. He takes up her hand and lifts it, and wraps his free arm around her waist.

Ooh, yay. A show.  
I plop myself down, only to land my tail in a bowl of something sticky.

Without looking behind my back, I realize Aerrow and Piper brought back the tray with the speckleberries.  
My humiliation worsens when said Storm Hawks begin to stifle their laughter. I give a feeble smile and I try to wipe down my tail with the napkins, but they were damp, so tidbits and debris of cheap paper began to stick to my fur.  
Now my tail is covered in sticky cream _and_ gritty paper bits.  
Gross.

But my bad mood goes away as I see the bowl of red speckleberries drowning in rainwater. I don't bother with the cream, as its already diluted with water, but I pull up the bowl of juicy berries and begin to feast.  
Oh, yeah, this is the stuff. Now all I need is one of Piper's sandcakes, but as the creator of my favorite treat is currently dancing with my red-haired best friend, I'll have to wait.

But as I nibble away at the sweet red fruit, I decide that I can deal with the both of them being together now; they're cool, and they've been in denial for so long.

And as they twirl and spin 'round and 'round the room, smiles lit upon their faces, I decide romance isn't so bad either.

Maybe I should sneak her diary under his pillow, and his oh-so-private book of songs for her on her desk. That should produce a nice result.

………………..  
Someday, but not today.

* * *

DON'T…TELL…ME.  
I…KNOW…THAT…SUCKED.  
And to be quite frank, you people actually read this? After I let you all down? After not updating for more than two freakin' months?!

Yes, this story is in Radarr's point of view. Not exactly a sequel, but who could care less?  
A big, big, BBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG hug for Lady Crystal, aka Sapphire. She gave the idea for this kiss.

I'm ready to be flamed now.

**13****th**** Kiss: Sweet Dreams **_Dedicated to Rebel of my Destiny_**  
**Aerrow admits his feelings to Piper in her sleep. But just because you're sleeping doesn't mean you can't hear.

See you all soon!!!  
Love,  
Lady Azar


	20. 13th Kiss: Sweet Dreams

ENJOY!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks…and I suddenly forgot what I was going to say.

_Dedicated to Rebel of my Destiny

* * *

_His body was turning from side to side, crumpling and tangling his bedsheets. Tired as he was, he could not sleep. Something was keeping him restless and awake.

But what?

A strangled yelp from Radarr woke the redhead, and leaf green eyes snapped open. Yawning, Aerrow looked at his alarm. The clock read 11:30.  
"Great, just great", he grumbled. "Half an hour to midnight and I still can't sleep."

His co-pilot made a questioning sound.  
"It's been like this for a while now. I know why I'm so restless, but I haven't even tried to take care of it until now."  
He got up. "Go to sleep, Radarr. I've got some business to take care of."  
The little animal shook his head and hopped off the bed, slowly climbing onto his shoulder.  
"Alright, buddy. You can come with me, but don't make any noises." Tiptoeing out of his room, he crept over to Piper's room. He opened her door and found her peacefully sleeping.

He walked over to her bed and let Radarr down gently upon the foot of her bed. He sat on the floor so that he faced her. The furry co-pilot opened up Piper's sky view window, the largest of her windows. The moonlight touched her lovely vale silver, the light bathing her slumbering form in beauty.

"Hey Piper", he murmured to her, running his fingers down her cheek and over the bridge of her nose and skimming across her closed eyelids.  
"Something, or rather someone, has been keeping me awake for a while. You.  
There's something inside I just can't explain. I cannot put it into words.Every time you smile, I know I shouldn't, but I just want to hug you by the shoulders.  
When someone hurts you or makes you feel stupid, that bloodlust in me just starts lashing about, and I feel like just punching that person in the face. You remember Dommiwick? I wanted us to fight together so I could get a piece of him too. Well, and because he was a Cyclonian slimeball and all that, but you get the idea.  
And when you're sad…I just hate it when you're sad. It makes my insides churn. I always have that urge to hug you, but I…I don't know…"

He broke off in confusion, caressing her cheek.

"I think…no, I know I have feelings for you. I don't know, I've merely regarded them as just a friendly affection, you know. And then it just grew into this…feeling. I have no idea what it is, but I like this feeling. I'm surprisingly happier than ever.  
I have the feeling you feel the same way. I just wanted to say…don't."

Radarr let out another questioning sound, as if to screech, "What?!"

"Piper, you…you're so amazing, you know? You're so intelligent, so brilliant, so beautiful. You know so many things about Atmos, you have created so many new and useful crystals.  
You're just too lovely. Your dark skin, your midnight blue hair, your orange eyes that, if I wasn't so caught up with my life, I'd just stare into them all day…and night."

His fingers strayed over her delicately pointed chin.

"Any squadron could've had you. Anyone could've had you. You could've been good friends with modern-day philosophers, or Starling, Dove, Suzi Lu, Lynn, or, can't believe I'd say it, or Master Cyclonis. You could've taught specialist school in Greemus or lived in Biblios, where all those great libraries are. You could've been among the 'smart people of the world', where you would fit in the most. Where you belong.  
Instead, you stayed by my side. With me. With the rest of the Storm Hawks.  
Where, although you should've stuck out like a sore thumb, being the only girl and all, you blended in like watercolor paints.  
Someone like you deserves better than this. Better than us."

He sucked in a deep breath and, with an exhale, murmured,

"Better than me."

Radarr's face appeared, and the little animal whimpered, as if to say, "You know that's not true."

"I know I sound so low self-esteem, but its true. I don't know; I just can't stop thinking about that time you left us…I missed you, you know that? We really are a bunch of idiots." He stole a glance at the blue diamond around her neck. "You're a diamond in the rough, in a handful of rock. It's not fair that you work so hard trying to make everything better when we seem worse than the Absolute Zeroes."

Then he bit down upon his lip.

"What am I doing? Why am I confessing to you? I wish I wasn't so caught up with taking Cyclonia down; then maybe it could be different between us."  
His voice began to increase in volume, and he pulled at his fiery red hair. He flung his face into Piper's bedsheets, ignoring the frantic movements from Radarr that screamed, "Quiet, you're going to wake her up!"

"Arrggh! I am such a coward! I can't even tell you my feelings to your face! I confess to you while you're sleeping so that you may not hear me! What is wrong is me, dammit?!"

"Nothing's wrong with you, Aerrow."

Leaf green eyes shot open in alarm. He didn't dare lift his head to see who had spoken to him.  
He knew it was her; he had woken her up.  
Had she heard his confession?

He felt two hands place themselves at the side of his head, and turned it so that he was now staring into her carnelian orange eyes. He quickly looked away, trying to avoid her gaze, but she whispered,

"Aerrow, please look at me."  
He obeyed.

"Nothing's wrong with you", she repeated. "You're perfect just the way you are."  
He could only stare.  
"Did…did you really mean every word you said?"

"Yeah, I meant every single word, Piper. You really don't deserve us. You're too good for me, and I'm not good enough for you.

"Why do you think that?"  
He sighed. "Remember that time you left us and told us you quit?"  
"Oh, please don't remind me-"  
"Yeah. I know. It got me thinking. You know, you should have left us. We're terrible people." The redhead rubbed the back of his neck, leaf green eyes dimmed in shame. "But-but-I missed you. It was chaos, there were problems, and it was kinda lonely."

"I know just how you guys felt. It rained, and I felt so cold. I just wanted to be warm in my own bed", the crystal specialist pulled her blanket around her middle. "And I felt really bad for leaving you like that…"

He gave her a surprised look from the tops of his eyes.  
"I mean, leaving you guys like that. It was wrong of me to do so."  
"Why did you stay?"  
"Think, Aerrow. You called me beautiful…". She blushed.  
"You called me brilliant." Her blush began to spread all over her face.  
"You called me amazing." Now she was certain her cheeks had burned off.

"Because it's true." A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"The people that deserve my talents aren't the people who are like me. Sure, Starling's cool, and Biblios' universities could have me as an instructor in ancient Terra studies. But the people that deserve me the most are the people that need my talents."  
Piper leaned closer to him. "A great man once said, 'The healthy do not need a doctor. It is the sick who need help the most.' People like Starling and Suzi and the 'smart people' of the world don't need me. I stayed because you guys need me. I stayed because I need you guys. I stayed because…because…"

Her commanding officer moved closer to her until she could feel his warm breath upon her cheek. "Because why? You can tell me."

"I…needed…you…". Now her orange orbs widened in alarm. She tried to see his reaction from the corner of her eye, and his look was one of shock, surprise, and something that looked like happiness.

"Me? You need me? Crazy, wild, can't-even-follow-one-of-your-plans me?"  
"Yes, you. The others as well, but mostly you."  
She turned her head, only to be met with a mouth that quickly melded to her rosy lips. Carnelian orbs widened in surprise as one of her leader's hands found the back of her neck, and pulled her closer to him.

Her spine straightened, shoulders lifted and she stiffened.  
He sensed this and broke away, murmuring, "I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't mean to go that far. It's just that…I love you…and…"  
But she only interpreted her impatience and love through another kiss, this one more certain and passionate. He smiled against her mouth, and buried his callused fingers in her midnight blue hair.

As he deepened the kiss, his breath warm upon her tongue, her hands, crushed against his chest, slid upwards and she wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging him down to her bed.  
His lean, wiry frame overpowered her slender, slim form as he cupped her face in his hands, the taste of chocolate and her famous sandcakes moist upon her lips. Her chocolate-colored hands roamed down his neck, over his broad shoulders and supple back as her eyelashes fluttered with pleasure.

She felt a delicious warmth spreading through her body, and each of her senses melting into one another.  
He felt the warmth seeping from her body, and the familiar beat of his heart reminded him of his love for his long-time companion, the one thing in his life that was perfect.

They tore the kiss in unison, but only far enough to let their noses brush each other. Aerrow stared at his beautiful Piper, her silvery face reflected in his green orbs. Not wanting to leave her, not tonight, the redhead's fingers brushed across her eyelids.

A yawn suddenly sounded from her, and she whispered with a happy smile, "Sorry, Storm Hawk. But I'm tired, and you're crushing me."  
"Oh! Sorry!" He scrambled to move off of her, and into the empty space beside her. Here was a special spot for him in her cashmere bedsheets, so that she would never be lonely or cold.A giggle escaped her lips. "I know I love you. Deep in my heart."  
"I love you too, but I think I already said that, like, a thousand times", he replied.  
A screech came from the foot of the bed, and Radarr crawled towards them, dragging Piper's blanket behind him.  
"Oh, hey there buddy. Wanna sleep here?", the redhead said, patting a cozy space between him and his new girlfriend. The little animal nodded and curled up on their pillows; his tail limp on his best friend's neck, and his ear resting on the girl's throat.  
"Goodnight, Radarr", she whispered.

The dark-skinned girl gave one last glance to her Sky Knight.  
"Sleep tight, Aerrow."  
"Sweet dreams, Piper", he murmured, grasping for her hand underneath the bedsheets. "Although I'm certain I won't have to worry about that."

* * *

Ah, yes.  
Sweet dreams to our two Storm Hawks.

I liked this kiss.  
Hope you did too.

Oh, and as for the sucky ending….You can flame me about it anytime.

**14****th**** Kiss: Blackout  
**A blackout hits the _Condor_! Trapped in Piper's room, with only the light from outside and their growing feelings for each other, can Aerrow and Piper make it through the night?

See ya all soon!!  
Love (or hate),  
Lady Azar


	21. 14th Kiss: Blackout

ENJOY!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. _Verbum Sap_. (Enough said)

* * *

"Good night everyone!"  
"Sweet dreams!"  
"Nitey-night!"  
"Sleep tight!"  
"Don't let the bedbugs bite. I'm serious about the bedbugs! One fatal bite and it can all be over!!!…"

Everyone retreated to their rooms as they wished each other a safe and good night.

Aerrow changed into his nightwear, and had only plopped himself down upon his bed when he decided he'd take a little visit to Piper's room.  
It seemed as if his body had been possessed, for, although he was tired, his body lifted itself off his bed, and his feet unwillingly moved out the door.  
Radarr screeched after him, but Aerrow mumbled, "I'm going to see Piper, buddy."  
The little animal shook his head, and, picking up a pillow, scampered after his best friend.

Halfway there, an alarm blared throughout the _Condor_.  
"AUUUGGGHHH!!!! TRANQUAN BEDBUGS!!! I'M NOT TAKING ANY CHANCES!!!", Stork screamed over the intercom. "THE CONDOR IS GOING UNDER QUARANTINE!!! NOTHING AND NO ONE SHALL BE ABLE TO LEAVE THE CONDOR UNTIL MORNING!!!!"

The sound of steel walls preparing to drop woke Aerrow from his fatigue. His head turned frantically, trying to find the nearest place to bunk for the night.

He sprinted to the nearest door and leapt in, dragging Radarr with him before the door had a chance to drop upon the poor animal's tail. The redhead breathed a sigh of relief, then looked around to see just where he ended up.

And to his luck, he ended up in Piper's room.

He recognized a cylinder of maps near the door, a box of frost crystals on a shelf, an autographed poster of Starling above his navigator's bed. But where was Piper?

Fallen asleep on her desk, a pair of tweezers in one hand and a yellowish-greenish crystal in her other hand. Her midnight blue hair cushioned her head, and she was dressed in her usual sleepwear, a pair of cotton shorts and a white strap top under a black silk robe with orange fuzz-trim.

A soft sigh escaped her parted lips, and he edged closer to her. Traitorous fingers reached out and traced her lips with feather-light touches. But, quick as a lighting bolt, he snatched his hand back.

What the hell was he doing?

Radarr looked at him questioningly, then nudged Piper's blue locks. She murmured a bit, then went back to sleeping.  
Aerrow shook her gently. "Hey Piper, wake up."  
She didn't budge.

"C'mon Piper."  
Her hands loosened their grip, and the crystal and the pair of tweezers clattered upon her desk.

"You're not going to make me do this, are you?"  
The only response was another soft sigh that sent shivers up his spine.

The Sky Knight gave an exasperated groan and, cupping one hand under her neck and the other around her waist, he gathered her in his arms, lifted her off the desk, and began to carry her to bed.  
But these movements woke the crystal specialist, and when she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see herself in her leader's strong arms.  
Her cheeks began to glow pink, and she smiled up at him. He looked down at her and smiled in response. But when she fully realized her situation, she moaned,

"Oh, great. I fell asleep again!"  
The redhead looked at her. "What do you mean 'again'? How many times has this happened?"  
"Falling asleep in the middle of my experiments? More than once", she confessed.

He laid her upon her bed. "A desk doesn't make a comfortable bed, you know."  
"I know", she replied stubbornly, moving off her bed and striding to her work area. "But I have to find out what that crystal is."  
Turning on her desk lamp and burner, she looked back at him, being sure to keep her reddening face away from his gaze. "Why are you in here, anyway?"

"Just wanted to give you a little visit", he admitted. "But now, it looks like I'm stuck here."  
"Stuck here?"  
"Stork must have freaked out about something, because he put the whole _Condor _on quarantine for bedbugs or something."

"He _what_?!"

She ran a hand through her midnight blue locks in frustration. "So now you're stuck here for the night; I don't even have a place for you to sleep!"  
He glanced at her bed with a smirk. "Your bed looks pretty comfy."

"I don't think so", the navigator protested, embarrassment rushing to her cheeks. "This is my bed. You probably should have brought a sleeping bag or something."  
"Hey, like I knew our paranoid pilot was gonna go crazy and shut us into our own rooms!"  
"Well, you certainly aren't sleeping in _my _bed with _me_!!!"

Their debate was cut short by this statement, as well as a shadow that fell over the room. The light from the lamp and burner were fading, but they were too shocked to notice.

They could only stare at each other, mouths gaping open until Piper mumbled, "Um, yeah. P-pre-pretend you d-didn't hear that."  
"I don't think that's possible", Aerrow replied, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

They stood silent until the crystal specialist _finally _noticed that her desk lamp and burner were off. Wanting to put a stop to the increasing awkwardness, she walked over to her desk and felt the crystal outlet.  
"That's strange. I left these things on. Why aren't they working?"  
Her captain walked over to her light switch and flipped it.

Nothing.

The strategist gave him a look of exasperation and fear.  
"Don't tell me", she moaned.  
He repeatedly flipped the switch. Still no reaction.

"We're out of power."

"Great, just great", she sighed. "We have no light save the natural light from outside, which isn't enough, we're locked in here until morning, and worst of all, you have nowhere to sleep."  
"It could be worse", he replied, trying to be optimistic and trying not to disrupt her fraying temper any further. "C'mon. I'll just sleep on the floor; hopefully not too cold. Maybe you could lend a blanket?"

She groaned and threw herself upon her bed. Looking at the redhead with tired eyes, a big yawn stretched her mouth wide open as she mumbled, "Okay."  
She got up to fulfill his request, but he gently pushed her back on the cotton sheets and said, "Y'know what, you just go to sleep, and I'll-"  
He had broken off because he had just realized their position. With one knee on the bed, he was bent over his crystal specialist, bright red hair brushing his face and hanging from his head, his hands at her shoulders while breathtaking, wide-open, orange orbs stared at him.  
Pink tinted her cheeks, midnight blue strands fanned around her head, and her lips slightly gaped open. He gulped noisily and bit down on his lip. With a jerk of his head, he was brought back to reality.

"Sorry", he apologized quickly, almost leaping off of her. "L-like I said, I'll just get the blanket. Where do you keep them?"  
She remained silent, a stunned look in her eyes, then shook her head and pointed to a little drawer that was connected to her dresser. He blindly felt his way around until his co-pilot scampered over to the largest of Piper's windows and pulled a string, drawing back the curtains.  
Moonlight flooded the room, and he easily found the drawer. He opened it and pulled out a red blanket and a blue blanket.

As he set up his bed, frustrated thoughts swam in his head like sky sharks.

_Why am I acting this way around her? We've been friends for a long time. _

Why does she look more beautiful than usual?...Aerrow, stop that!

What the hell is happening to me?

The strategist had thoughts swimming in her head as well, but these were confused and flustered. 

_Why did he look at me like that? Just staring at me?… _

For a moment there, I thought he was lying on top of me…EP!

I think I like him. Does he like me?

  
The rest of her thoughts were disturbed by something, or rather, someone that jumped onto her bed.  
"I was right." Aerrow chuckled, body slamming himself on the bed. "Your bed is comfy. Real comfy." 

"Please get off", Piper began, but stopped when leaf green eyes looked into her carnelian orbs. A chocolate-colored hand pressed to her mouth shyly, because she was now looking down at him. The smile upon his face, filled with playful energy and fun, now softened, and his thick eyebrows drooped slightly. His bright red hair was messy, and she felt the urge to bury her fingers in it.

"Please?", she feebly begged, feeling her face heating up.  
His familiar smirk returned and he responded, "How about…no? I like your bed."

"I hardly think my bed is big enough for two people."  
"Then we're going to have to make it big enough."  
Now she was certain he would mistake her blush for a fever.

"What about your bed on the floor?", she countered, pointing to the red and blue blankets.  
"Oh, Radarr can sleep there", he answered, and when the little animal glared at him, he continued, "Just kidding. The floor feels too cold, and I personally like a warm bed with my best friend on my pillow."  
"Are you implying that _I _sleep on the floor?"  
"No. We both sleep in your bed. It's big enough, right?"

When she stared at him, he dropped his voice and asked, "Why are you so scared of me sleeping next to you?"  
She scampered off the bed and turned away. The one question she dreaded to answer was addressed to her.

"Oh, I get it."  
The strategist closed her eyes and awaited her humiliation.  
"I like you, but you don't like me back, and you feel uncomfortable sleeping next to me."

Her carnelian orbs snapped open in shock.  
"You…what?"  
"I like you, but you don't like me back."  
Her eyelids lowered in shame. Deep inside she knew that statement was false.  
"I'll just sleep on the floor", he mumbled. "C'mon Radarr."

"No." Piper turned around to face Aerrow. "You're sleeping in my bed."  
"Hey, I understand. You're mad that the power's off and whatnot." He patted his best friend's head. "Like I said, I'll just sleep on the floor."  
She shook her head and stopped him. "You're not sleeping on the floor." She leaned forward and laid a chaste kiss upon his lips. "I really like you. Don't think any different."

Surprise played upon his face for a moment, then he slowly smiled and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Thank you", he whispered. He pulled her to him, his hands on her back, and he kissed her.  
But his best friend gave a little screech from his place on the floor, and the two reluctantly broke apart to look down at him. He beckoned to the bed with a sly smile, and both Aerrow and Piper blushed madly.

The redhead smoothed the bedsheets and gestured for the orange-eyed girl to go first. She slipped into bed first, then waited for him to pick up Radarr and his pillow.  
He slid next to her and pulled the blanket over them. Turning so that he faced her, he laid an arm over her body and whispered, "Good night, Piper."  
"Sweet dreams, Aerrow."

* * *

"Wakey wakey."

The redhead and the blue-hair rubbed their eyes open to see who was greeting them good morning.

A familiar face with sapphire blue eyes and blonde hair blocked the sunlight.

"Good morning, Finn", Aerrow mumbled.  
"Something happened, right?", the sharpshooter asked with a sneaky tone, an equally sneaky smile adorning his face.  
Both Storm Hawks blushed, and Finn hooted, "I knew it! So, c'mon, what happened? There was a make-out session, right?"

"Like we'd tell you", the navigator retorted, throwing a pillow in his face.  
"Oh, that's cold", the blonde chuckled. He glanced at his leader.

"Okay. If it'll get you to stop bugging us, we just kissed. Nothing else." The commanding officer took a look at the door. "And just how did you get in here?"  
"Quarantine's over. We got power back early in the morning, just before Stork opened up the _Condor_."

"And did anyone find out how we lost power?", the crystal specialist asked.  
Stork suddenly appeared at the door. "Um, yeah. I did. This was found in the bathroom." He held up a jar. "The stuff in this jar short-curcuited the power outlet in there, and it must have been strong enough to cause the power outage."

The label on the jar read 'Hair Gel'.  
The redhead, the blue-hair, and the Merb glared at their blonde friend.

"FINN!!! You caused all of this trouble?!"

Said wingman stiffened. Blue orbs flickered nervously before he ran away, screaming all the while.

The green pilot groaned and shook his head, then he turned back to the pair with a look of surprise.  
"Why aren't you two bestowing upon him the doom he--?"  
But he was stopped short when the sight of Piper and Aerrow kissing met him.

"Ack! It's lovesickness!!! This place is going under quarantine!!! I feared something like this was going to happen!!!" The Merb sprinted out the door.  
Green and orange eyes shot open in alarm.  
"Stork!!! Relax!!!", the two of them screamed, leaping out of bed. But they were tangled in the bedsheets, which resulted in the orange-eyed girl falling flat upon her face.

"LOVESICKNESS!!!!!!" could be heard echoing throughout the _Condor_.

The redhead gasped and peeled her off the ground.  
"Piper! Are you okay?!"  
"My face hurts."  
"Let me take care of that."  
Gently grasping her chin and her hair, Aerrow kissed every part of her face. Her nose, eyelids, her cheeks were all treated with healing kisses.

A shocked and blushing crystal specialist stared back at him when he finished. Then her slightly gaping mouth turned into a kind, grateful smile.  
"Aw, thanks", she whispered. Leaning towards him, she prepared to return the favor when a familiar figure appeared out of the corner of her eye.

"Take one picture, and it'll be your head, Finn", she threatened, her carnelian orbs flickering with fun.

"Oh, c'mon. It was _my_ hair gel that caused the blackout which caused you guys to be stuck in the same room which caused you guys to confess your feelings for each other!" The blonde took another deep breath before saying, "So shouldn't you guys be thanking me?"

The Sky Knight and his right-hand lady glanced at each other, then smiled. Both picked up their pillows and advanced on their sharpshooter.  
"Aw, c'mon. I know where this is going. You guys are supposed to thank me!"  
"This is our way of thanking you", his leader replied, before the two Storm Hawks attacked him with their pillows. Feathers flew and his cries of 'C'mon, guys!!! This isn't right!!!" were muffled by the pillow blows.

Eventually, they helped him up.  
"Hey, don't worry", the redhead chuckled. "We'll go to Tropica. How's that for a thank-you gift?"

"Really? Alright!!!" Finn ran out the door with his hands over his head.  
The blue-haired girl looked back at him. "Tropica?"  
"After last night, we could use a little light".  
She placed an arm around his shoulders. "Okay. To Tropica it is."

"Yeah!", the blonde exclaimed, taking a quick pass-by next to them. "A chance to show off your new _girlfriend_!"

Aerrow and Piper looked at each other. He laid a kiss on her cheek before picking up his pillow and signaling to her to do the same. They sneaked after Finn.

"KEEP THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

YES!!! Finally!!!  
14th kiss done!!!!

I just want to plop myself down in my chair, sleep, and not wake up 'til spring!!!  
(Or, more honestly, I want to crawl under a rock and die.)

THIS KISS SUCKED!  
And you know it, Ms. Minako.

But right now, I am too damn tired to care. Read the next Thank-You page to find out why.

Love,  
Lady Azar.  
(sleeping her a# off)


	22. Thank You page 6

Hi everyone!!! Everyone here has read the four Thank-You pages I posted for some of my reviewers, right? Well, I sometimes do feel a bit lazy to write thank-you PM's back to reviewers like Rebel of my Destiny and Devilsangelsapphire (that's why you haven't heard from me for a while, ladies).

I truly thank everyone for their honest and heartfelt comments about suicide, and for all the support and cries of 'DON'T DO IT!'; if we were having a real life conversation and not a virtual one, I would have cried an ocean.

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

I'M SO SORRY FOR DISSAPPOINTING YOU ALL WITH THE LAST THREE KISSES!!! 

Life will only get harder here on out, people. There is so much work, it took up three…freakin'…months of my time, which took up time to appease you guys and post up more kisses.

I slipped up on piles of homework in English, Math, Social Studies, and whatever other subjects that, had I not been so exhausted, I would stab and stab at. See, school is evil. They know our weaknesses and prey on them like tigers. They use our need for sleep and time against us. A thousand curses to the Prussians.

Christmas was so busy, I was unable to post up a Christmas kiss. That, and the guys managing my network took the holiday off; meaning no connection for my laptop to be able to access I spent three weeks vacation waiting for a stupid signal.

And now, before I continue with my first Thank-You page in, like, four months…  
A SPECIAL TREAT!!!! Yeah, wooo, yeah…

In addition to my second Storm Hawks creation, _Jet aime, mon chere_ (FinnxDove lemon), I will add in a third creation, _Wings_.

Summary: _You have the feathered wings of a hero. Or you have the broken wings of a fallen angel. Good or evil, we all have one thing in common: a story left unspoken, its words hidden in our wings.  
_  
Genre: General

Concept: I have written a lot of romance fanfiction. This is my hand at trying something new; I have wanted to try this for quite a while.

See, there are some really cool characters in Storm Hawks, yet there are no fanfics in their honor. I want to shine the spotlight on 'overlooked' characters. The story for every character is based as to what my theory is on his/her behavior, habits, friends, and other special features. Like Suzi Lu and why she chews her bubble gum, or why Billy Rex is her right-hand man. Things like that. I'm a detail person, and I like placing emphasis on the most unexpected subjects.

I have been inspired by the enigmatic yet charismatic .PhaerynTao., and his/her legendary literature. In fact, _Wings _is dedicated to this amazing author and his/her works.

Bibliography: (Suzi Lu) **Queen of Ice**  
(Blister) **Shifting Sands**  
(Lynn) **Cadet**  
(Wren) **Crazy Old Man**  
(Billy Rex) **Seriously, Eh  
**(Leugey) **Unfair**  
(Harrier) **Set in Stone**  
(Tritonn) **Spiraling Downwards**  
(Carver) **Disgrace**

What I want you all to do is take your picks. As the series progresses, more and more characters will come up. So unlike my _30 Kisses for Aerrow and Piper _series, this will continue on and on.  
So place dibs on your character's _Wings_. First come, first serve. If you ask for a character's _Wings_ first, you'll get it. Got it? Good.  
Place your dibs NOW!

Oh, yeah, also got more ideas for kisses. Take a look:

**Doing the Dishes **(orginally titled 'Laundry Day')  
I tried to do a draft of Laundry Day, but got attacked by severe writer's block and nothing flowed.  
Washing the dishes isn't what others would call 'fun', but mix soap, water, and dirty dishes with two fun-loving Storm Hawks and you'll get a very 'enjoyable' chore.

**Colors  
**Red hair, green eyes. Blue hair, orange eyes. Colors that are right across each other on the color wheel, yet work so well together. People that seem like opposites, but are much closer than you'd expect.

**Two Lines**  
One line, you're okay. Two lines, you're pregnant. One line, you'll stand alone. Two lines, you'll have someone standing next to you forever. A pregnant Piper ponders this, and wonders who will be that someone.

**Red Umbrella  
**My little story on how Aerrow and Piper met. Includes bullies picking on Piper, bullies beating up little Aerrow, and a little red umbrella big enough for two.

**A Lesson in Love  
**Aerrow and Piper are not the best teachers, but when Junko asks them about love, they try their best to explain. And end up learning more about themselves than they bargained for.

And now, finally, to the shoutouts!!!

**Devilsangelsapphire: **OMG!!! Thank you for your comments, girl. I have so much to say to you! But first, the latest chapter of 'Life or Death'. Did I not specify that I would love to be your offical beta? I was waiting for the latest chapter for quite a while. I want to beta ALL of your stories.  
Anywho, thank you for your persistence for reminding me of my duties to the Storm Hawks faithfuls!  
And thanks for being so cool, Lady Crystal!!!

**TearWorkshop: **I, a humble lady, have inspired a fan to come to the world of fanfiction. OMG!!! Thank you so much for all of your love and support, Lady of Sorrow (my name for you)! Do not worry, everything is alright with me, and I hope the same goes for you!!! I hope to see a story under your name soon!

**Rebel of my Destiny: **Thank you so much for your love and support. BIG HUG!!! I do, in fact, write my own music, so I have been passing my bad feelings onto paper. I love my life too much, and I'm glad you feel the same way. Again, thank you!!

**Darkknightress: **Thank you very much!!! I think you and I like the same things!!!

Bkipper: Why thank you, Lady Bri!!! Yes, your words about suicide and your encouragement is humbling, especially since you're the better writer. Your stories 'Futures are Changeable Things', 'Sickness for a Storm Hawk', 'Roseate of Terra Liluo', and Piper's Birthday Gift' are personal favorites of mine. I am glad to know there are stong people like you, me, and everyone else here. Welcome to my court of ladies-in-waiting (fav authors and somewhat friends), Lady Bri. 

**Cloudhawk: **I agree with you! Suicide bad. Thank you so much for acknowledging everyone's support for me, and I'm sorry to have dissapointed you with 'Blackout'.

**Alex Rider's Cousin: **Words cannot begin to describe my gratitude for the words you've blessed me with. Yes, I will stay smart, and learn to love life. Now I really want to crawl under a rock and die for dissappointing great people like you.

**Nakedmolerat05: **Why, thank you!!! And yes, I dedicated a kiss to you because you're awesome!!! Now if I just find a damn idea for it…stupid writer's block…

**MinakoJupiter: **I know I've said this a thousand times, probably annoying you to hell, but…I'M SO SORRY FOR DISSAPPOINTING YOU!!!! You're too cool…and you don't deserve this. Tell you what, I'll dedicate either 'Red Umbrella' or 'Two Lines' to you. Take your pick while I pull out every last strand of my hair.

**HopelessxRomanticx1993: **You're very welcome. Of course, a romantic cool as you deserves something! Oh, yeah, and a big, BIG hug and a bag of cookies for the 100th hit!!!!!!!

**Girl with grey eyes: **Thank you for your encouragement, and I'm so glad I can make you feel such a way. Ah, now I feel loved, too.

**XxYumie'sFantasyxx: **Yes, thank you for your comment about '7th Kiss: Midnight Blue'. I loved how it turned out; it turned out better than I thought. I'm so sorry about 'Blackout'; I dissappointed everyone with that one. ARGH! Anyway, it was a pleasure meeting you as well. And yes, I am doing well. Are you?

**Alias-Hugo: **Hey, you done dying? Hehe. Glad you like the ideas that I have come up with, although some of the ideas are from others. Anyway, 'Sparring Session' will be good. I promise. You're cool, you know that? You're so damn lucky, having kick-ass artist skills and a scanner. (_Yes, I know who you are on DeviantArt! Bwahahahahaha!!!!) _Eh,hehehe. Forgot you heard that.

Lace Agate: Aw, thank you!!! Yes, Aerrow and Piper are the loveliest pair I have ever seen!

Baby Sallie Beetle: Thank you for your heart, dear. And, yes, since everyone is _dieing _to read 'Sparring Session', I'm going to put extra time into writing it. Stay tuned!

falloutboyfan6126: Thank you for your small but thoughtful comments!

Edwardthefifth: _Arigato_, Lady Fredd!!! Yes, AerrowxPiper forever!!! And don't worry about your Final Fantasy story; you just need practice with grammar, and little mistakes like punctuation and sentence placement. Get help from you English teacher. And as for why I haven't placed a review on your story…well, now you know. Best to you, Lady Fredd!!!!

Finny-kun Goddess: Thank you for your suggestions!!! 

Saerphe: Why thank you!!! I loved writing 'Nothing but the Truth', even if it came out terribly!!! And thank you for your concern, I do like how some of my writing turns out!!! I love some of your writing, especially 'Split Personality' (no romance fics, eh?), and I look forward to hearing from you in the near future!!! 

xbananaxgalx: You already know that some of the ideas come from reviewers like you, but most of them are mine. Thanks for your coolness!!! Heehee…

Sweatshirt Shiro: Thank you for your comment, but what the heck is that line-y thing you added?

1BarnGirl: Aw, thanks for your concern. I already have!**  
**  
**TenmaUrufu204: **Hey, Tara!!! Haven't heard from you in a while!!! Anyway, thank you for comment; glad I inspired you!!! Oh, and that song 'Hold Me Tonight' for 'Midnight Blue'? IT'S AWESOME!!! It DOES fit the story. Thanks for suggesting it!!! More romance is on the way!!!

PrincessPika: It doesn't matter whether you're a fan or not, it just matters that people like your stuff. 100/10? Why thank you!!!!

And to the people who, although they did not have accounts, they found the time and inclination to give the Kisses a review. Here's a bunch of special shoutouts: 

**Puppetier of Puppets: **I know!!!! Aerrow Piper the best frickin' thing yet!!! Thanks; I will keep up with the work as much as I can!!!!  
P.S. About the Oracle Crystal thing…someone already wrote a story about it. Read 'Futures are Changeable Things' by Bkipper.

kiwi: Thankies:)

anko2468: Aw, thank you!!! You seem real nice!!!

Nia149: Thank you very, very much:) :)

I apologize if you were one of my readers and/or reviewers, and you did not see your name in the list!!! For restitutions, I will write one of the upcoming Kisses in your honor!!!! 

Thank you all so much for your time and encouragement!!!! Read all the upcoming Kisses between out two favorite Storm Hawks!!!

AerrowxPiper 4-EVER!!!!

Lady Azar


End file.
